How It all Started :A Splashley Story
by kalikaye
Summary: Spencer and Ashley meet freshman year in college. Becoming splashley doesn't happens easily. Their love for each other will be put to the test, but the question is will love over come all.
1. New Beginnings

Who would have ever thought that would have decided to goto college. Most thought that I would become a famous rocker like my dad, but I couldn't see myself doing that. I don't think I could tolerate being in the constant spotlight like my father. He missed out on a lot of my child hood, and spent very little time with me. And lets's not start with mommy dearest. But any ways Im a business major at USC, I actually want to own my own record label one day. I know your thinking that I could have easily started my own one now because of the 150 million dollar fortune that I inherited on my 18th birthday, but it has some limits. I AM REQUIRED TO FINNISH COLLEGE, which isn't bad because I wanted to go. Plus my father always wanted me to finish school because he never did. Growing up he wasn't there but he always made sure thAt I had the best of everything EVEN an education.

My dad was proud when I graduated high school, who would have ever though he would be one of them parents that clapped and cheered like a fool when their child went up to get the diploma. That day was special though because that was the day that he decided to retire from music ( perfect timing right). Now he spends his days playing golf or me him in my sister Kyla go out and have fun.

" Hey Ash a little help here."

" Sky! You finally made it."Ashley said as her eyes lit up. I was just like Sky to do last minute packing. You would have thought that for her first day on campus that she would get here early so she could unpack.

" So you meet any fine ladies on campus." Sky asked.

" Chill sky, not yet. But there is this killer lesbian party on campus tonite, you should come." Sky is the perfect wing man or woman you should say. Sky's not into labels shes one of them care free people and she doesn't do the whole relationship thing. Did I forget to mention that she is celebit as Well. Shocker right.

"Now lets get to it and start unpacking all my stuff."

"I swear you always do everything late, if you would have gotten here earlier we wouldn't have to unpack all of this stuff."

" Oh hush Ash, you'll live. The girls will still be here tomorrow, besides when is the last time that you got some?" Sky questioned.

" If you must know, it was yesterday. Brook stopped bye to give me going away sex."

" Good so you'fine fine. Maybe you should hold out on the sex. I'm surprised your clit didn't of all off yet.

As soon as Sky said that Ashley wasted no time in picking up a pillow and throwing it at sky, hitting her square in the face. " Everyone can't be celebit like you, I have itches that Mende to be scratched."

"Ok well don't come crying to me when you get an itch that won't go away."

"Your such an ass sometime Sky, lets get you unpacked."

Somewhere on the other side of campus...

Who would have ever thought that a girl from the big apple would attend USC. Don't get me wrong, I'm a New Yorker at hear. But I thought it was time for a change. Good thing I'm not completely alone out here, my best friend Devin got recruited to play for the women's basketball team. I on the other hand decided to major in psychology . I choose to major in psychology because for one I am a great listener, I'm even better at helping people solve their issues. Anyways so far I love California, the weather is amazing. I don't have to worry about the cold winters. Its pretty mellow out here, not to mention the great weed that they have out here. Any ways they have some ok looking boys in campus, but as of right now I'm gonna play it single. I broke up with my boyfriend Amy's year and a half. I loved him and all but I just wasn't in love with him. The sex was ok, I really wasn't into it much. But hey I'm only 18, at 18 is anyone really good at sex.

" Spence c'mon let's go"

" I'm coming, relax."

" Your so slow spencer."

"Devin it's the weekend, class does not start until Monday. The girls aren't going anywhere" did I forget to mention that she's a complete lipstick lesbian.

" I know but, I saw some hot girls and they invited me to this part that starts at 9"

I may have been straight but lesbians knew how to party. "Calm down Dev, plus who goes to a party when it's just starting"

" Your right, how about we some a joint."

"Roll one up." tonight should be interesting.

10:30 pm

Who knew there would be so much weed at a party, then again I am in a state where it is legal. Now I don't smoke just anything but they are smoking some good shit. So far it looks like everyone is having a great time. I scan the room to look for Dev and she's talking to a short haired brunette, she looks cute."

"Hey you wanna dance, I noticed you standing in a crowded room by your self." I turn around and was greeted by a girl slightly shorter than me, she had these messy curls that fit her perfectly.

"Sure." Was all I replied. She holds her hand out and I willingly take it, I'm always down for a good dance. Plus girls don't get bonners when you dance with them. Ooh shit their playing Chris brown Wet the bed. She begins to grind on me to the beat, and to my surprise she is a good dancer. As we both moved in sync to the beat she kept her hands on my waist the whole time. The next thing I know the Dj decides to switch it up towards the middle of the song. Now vybz cartel romping shop is playing. I love this song, a couple off seconds into the song we both began to get into it. I notice that she is in face keeping up with me as I move to the rhythm of the beat. I never in my life danced with any guy or girl like this before. Suddenly I felt the urge to turn around and face her as wfrying dead on each others. As I faced her, her knee was placed in between my legs, as we danced she pulled me closer and whispered in my ear "Can I buy you a drink?"

I was so lost into the dance, that I almost didn't hear her. "Yea sure" I managed to choke out.

"My names Ashley by the way."

"Spencer." I healed out my hand and she took it "Nice to meet you."

"spencer? Thats an interesting name for a girl. But I like it, it suits you."

" I find it funny that my names spencer. Originally my parents where told that they where having a boy. When I was born and they saw that I had a vagina, they decided to stick with the name spencer."

Ashley let out a small giggle "what kind of drink would you like?"

"Cranberry juice would be fine."

"Your not much of a drinker."

"nope, but I do love my weed."

"I respect it." Ashley said cooly. "So spencer did you come here with anyone."

"yea my best friend devin, who just so happens to be hooking up with that brow haired girl right over there."

"If you don't mind me asking, are you single."

"I don't mind, and yes sing single."

"would it bother you if I asked to have your number."

"Not at all, and by the way you where very smooth about it." Spencer said with a flirtatious smile.

"So you peeped my game huh?" Ashley said with a smirk.

"yea, you can't run game on me. You may be the player, but I'm th coach."

Ashley laughed some more, but before she could say anything they where approached by devin." Hey spence, whose the hottie" Devin said flirtasiouly.

"I see your keepin my friend here entertained."

"Yea she's a cool girl, but I see you've hooked up with that hot brunette over there."

"Yea, she was hard to get, but I know for a fact that I will be seeing her a lot."

"Niceee, well I on the other hand managed to get the most beautiful woman in the rooms number" She said while looking over at Spencer.

"Wait you got Spencer's number?" asked surprised. "Spencer never gives her number out. And by the way did she tell you that she isn't gay."

" What?!" Ashley said almost spitting out her drink.

"She's right, I'm not gay."

" Well shit you sure as hell fooled me, the way you where dancing on me said other wise"

"You got lucky, those where my 2 favorite songs that played. Plus I don't see nothing wrong with dancing with another hot girl."

"Sorry to interrupt , but the brunett want to take me back to her dorm room. So spencer don't wait up"

"Please be careful Dev."

"I always am spence. And Ash it was nice meeting you." With that being said devin was gone.

"Ashley I'm sorry that I didn't mention that I wasn't gay."

"It's cool, you crushed my hopes but I'll live. But hey, you should meet my best friend Sky. "

"I herd my name."

"speaking of the devil, spencer this is sky, sky this is spence."

"Its nice to meet you spencer." Sky said as if she was making a mental note.

"Do you guys mind if I smoke, I have a joint rolled up if you guys want to ssmoke too."

"Yea" Both Sky and Ashley replied."

Time flew, the 3 girls talked and danced. Over all they just had fun, now it was time to leave and they where all leaving out together.

"Spencer you are one cool girl

"You are too Ashley, I got and idea how about you and sky show me around tomorrow."

"Yea . Sure, we could meet up around 12."

"Ok juusst text me and let me know whats up."

"Wait. Spencer before you go would you like me to walk you to your dorm, its late and you shouldn't be walking alone."

"I wouldn't mind you walking me."

"Good, I don't think I would be able to sleep, without knowing if you got in safe."

"You sure you wanna walk me, what about Sky."

"sky can handle herself. We're both black belts in ju jitsu."

"Really? you should show me some moves."

"I'll show you when ever your ready."

They walked to Spencers dorm room in a comfortable silence.

"Well this is my stop, I really appreciate you walking me."

"It was not problem, I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yea tomorrow." Spencer said with a smile. Ashley gave her a smile and walked off in to the night.

Hmmm their starting off good.


	2. Hey I just met you and this is crazy but

Last night was fun, Ashley is the first lesbian that has ever treated me respectfully . She wasn't all over me like a dog in heat and she respected the fact that I am straight. Most girls would swear up and down that all they need is one night and I will be gay. But not Ashley, she's different.

"Aye Spence where are you off to?"

"Oh I'm meeting up with Ashley and Sky. Their showing me around Today."

"Alright, I'll see you later then. You already know what I have to do."

"Yea yea yea the whole basketball thing, and don't forget when I get back you still have to fill me in on your night with that girl, and I want details."

"You know I always provide details Spence."

"Later Dev."

A couple of seconds later I received a text from Ashley telling me to meet her in the parking lot. When I got there she was leaning up against a black 2012 mustang coup.

"Tell me that's not your car."

"If I said it wasn't I would be lying." Ashley said with a cocky yet confident smirk.

"Awesome! You should let me drive it one day."

"In your dreams Spencer." Spencer began to pout. "Your pout is adorably cute, but its not gonna work on me, not get your ute ass in the car."

She thinks my ass is cute huh. But wait why does Ashley look so familiar? Wait I know she was on that episode of sweet 16. "So Ashley, what happened to the porsche?"

"OH my god, Spencer tell me you did not watch that show."

"I did, your party was the most expensive one of all."

"My dad insisted I had a huge party."

"Your dad is Raief Davies." Spencer said almost yelling. "I'm so sorry I didn't put 2 and 2 together."

"No worries, I think it's refreshing when a person doesn't Actually KNOW who I am." Wow that's a first, she had no clue of who my dad was and even after she found out she didn't act like a groupie.

"I would have never thought that you would be so down to earth. So kids that have rich parent turn out to be snobby and stand offish."

"Yea, growing up I may have had the best of everything but I had to work for ever thing I got. My dad never spoiled me, any thing I ever wanted I had to get good grades to prove that I deserved it.

"Really?" Spencer asked almost surprised.

"Yea he also made sure I learned Spanish and french. I speak both fluently and I'm also trained as a classical pianist. I play the guitar and drums and you already know about me being a black belt in ju-jitsu."

"I didn't wanna do ballet." Ashley said giggling.

"Wow your like freaking awesome."

"And not to brag but I finished second in my class."

"Compared to you, I feel like my life was boring."

"Oh please Spencer. Tell me some things about you."

"Hmm well let's see. Was a cheerleader, I finished top 10 in my class, you could say that I was popular. I was just a regular teenager."

"I know it has to be more interesting stuff about you."

"Oh and I can tie a cherry stem with my tongue." Ashley's eyebrow raised.

"Really?"

"Yup, I'm sure there's more I have more spencer facts to tell you, if not then you'll have to find out."

Woah did I just say that to her.

They spent the whole day driving around and getting to know each other better, they basically went sight seeing.

"Now where to next Ash." Did she just call me Ash? I like it.

"How about we goto the beach and catch the sun set."

"I would like that. If this was a date this would be a romantic way to top it off..

Ashley began to park the car."We're here."

They got out of the car and walked onto the sand.

"I love the way the sand feels at this time of day. "

"Me to" Ashley said. "I love the nice cool sensation that you feel on your feet as you walk through the sand."

They walked until they found a perfect spot to sit and watch the sun set.

I had such an amazing day, who knew California could be so fun. Ashley really knows how to show a gal a good time.

"So Spencer did you leave a guy back home?"

"I know that what I'm about to tell you may make me sound like I'm a horrible person, but no I didn't leave a guy back at home. I actually broke up with him a month before prom."

"Why" was all Ashley said.

"Because we where graduating, and we were heading in 2 different directions. I was leavening and he was staying in New York. Not only that but I wasn't I love with him."

"You had a pretty good reason to end it."

"We spent a good year and a half together."

"A year and a half!" Ashley said sounding surprised.

"Yea what's so surprising about that."

"Because I've never been with a person for more than 3 months."

"Your horrible Ash." Spencer said while playfully pushing Ashley.

"Hey in my defense, I need a woman that can keep my attention."

"There's a girl out there for you, you just have to be patient, you'll find her."

"Yea but for now I will enjoy my college years." Spencer's a pretty decent girl, if she wasn't straight I think I would actually give the whole relationship thing a try."

"Hello, earth to ash."

"Oh sorry umm you ready to go, you going on 7"

"Yea, I know Devin is going nuts because I'm not there to keep her company."

"Ok then lets get you home."

It took 10 minutes to get back on campus. Spence and Ashley got out of the car at the same time.

"Ash thanks again for a wonderful time."

"It was my pleasure ."

"Later I was thinking about going to the delta mixer, maybe you would like to go."

"Sure it's not like I'm doing anything."

"Oh and bring Sky along."

"Ok, I'll see you later Spence."

Before Ashley could walk away Spencer randomly grabbed Ashley into a hug. At first Ashley tensed up and seconds later she relaxed. "Later ash." Spencer said as she released Ashley from the random embrace.

If I didn't know any better I would have thought there was something more to that hug. The way she said "later ash" and how she said it was so sweet sexy at the same time. Maybe I'm over reacting.

"Spencer your back." Devin said ash she rushed over to spencer. "I was so bored, how was your day?"

"It was fun, but I don't wanna talk about your day. You could tell me about last night."

"Nothing happened Spence. Devin said with a straight face.

"Your lying, you have a huge hicky on your neck."

"God you don't miss a beat, we had a hot make out session, but that was it."

"That sucks." Spencer said with a giggle.

"Now tell me how was your day with Ashley ."

"It was amazing, I wish you could have came. Ashley it so cool and smart and funny..." Before spencer could say anything she was interrupted by devin.

"Sorry to interrupt you but it sounds like your developing a crush."

"What! No I do not have a crush, she is just an amazing person."

"Umm hmm. I guess. If that's what you say."

"Oh shut up. But anyways are you going to the delta mixer."

"I suppose to go but I'm tired, if I wake up from my nap I might go. Are you going spence?"

"I thought about it but I'm a little tired, so I might just hang out and roll one up and watch a little bit of Netflix."

"Sounds like a plan."

I wonder what Ash is doing. Wait why am I even thinking about her. Ahh what the hell I'll just text her and see what she's up to, then again it's way too soon. I guess I'll roll one up and watch Buffy on Netflix

2 hours later.

I wonder what Ash is doing. Wait why am I even thinking about her. Ahh what the hell I'll just text her and see what she's up to, then again it's way too soon. I guess I'll roll one up and watch Buffy on Netflix

Boy do I have the munchies, luckily I have these double stuffed oreo's. Now my phone is vibrating and I know its Ashton texting me. Even when I'm other side of the country he still manages to irritate me. Oh shit is not Ashton like I thought, its Ashley and she wants to know what am I doing tonight. Well for one I am high so high I swear to god I went to the moon, but I won't tell her that. I tell her that I'm doing nothing and she tells me that I am welcome to come over and hang out with her if I want. Of course I say yes. Now All I have to do is leave a note for Devin so she will know where I'm at when she wakes up.

I leave my dorm and in about 30 seconds I'm outside letting the cool night breeze hit my face. I look around and I see that Ashley is sitting on a bench patiently waiting for me.

Spencer approaches Ashley. "How did you know I would say yes?"

"I hoped you would say yes" Ashley said with a huge grin. "Oh and I stopped by the store and got some snacks. You do like oreo's right?"

"I hope you got double stuffed ones."

"Of course, those are like the best, besides the chocolate ones."

" You could probably tell but I am so stoned right now."

"It's cool, ain't nothing wrong with that."

The walk to Ashley's didn't take that long, before I knew it I was stepping into her dorm room that she shared with sky. The dorm room was huge. She had what looked like a 60 inch t.v , love seat recliners every game system you could think of and a nice plush purple rug. Every thing in the room was either black, grey or purple. And to top it off there was a seprate room with a full kitchen.

Who knows what will happen, Part 2 will be up tomorrow.


	3. Bongs, Buffy & 21 questions

"WELCOME TO MI CASA." Ashley said to Spencer

"Its nice in here, who decorated the place?"

"Sky of course, I suck at things like this."

"Where is sky any ways?." Spencer questioned

"She decided to go party, I on the other hand decided to stay om for the night. Wheres Devin!?"

"Shes knocked out right now, she had practice earlier on in the day. She wanted to party but I dobut it because once Dev is sleep she stays sleep."

It got quiet aftee Spencer spoke. "So you wanna watch so, e netflix, I don't know about you but I'm in the mood for some Buffy."

"I love Buffy, I was watching it when I was in my dorm. Dude you so did't tell me that you where a Buffy fan."

"So Buffy it is then, oh amd Spence I got a bong with some bubble gum kush if your interested. "

"Dude do you know how hard it is to get that!"

"Did you just call me dude?"

"Ash your the best."

"I try Carlin, what do you wanna use some bam boo or the bong?"

"I rather perfer the bong, bubble gum kush is more potent when you smoke it that way."

Spencer is really down to earth. I never met a girl like her, shes different from any girl that I've ever met. If she wasn't straight I wonder if she would even give a girl like me a chance. Then again spencer isn't into the player type so I dobut she would date me.

Spencers POV

Ashton wont stop texting me, this is like the 15th time he wrote me in the last hour. Cant he take the hint, I dont want him. I know he's like the only guy that I ever really been with. After we slept together he became a cling on, hes been with girls before me so what made me so special. Anyways enoughnabout my thoughts on Ashton, I'm enjoying Ashleys company, she even understands my thing for buffy, she gets extra brownie points for that.

"Hey Spence you do know that like every lesbian watches buffy?"

"Thats a lie, every lesbian does not like buffy."

"Well almost, its like an unwritten lesbian rule, you havent be some what of a buffy fan."

"So are you saying I'm a lesbian?" Spencer questioned

"Spencer you are so high."

"Hey im just tryina connect the dots to what your tryina say."

"It does not make you a lesbian, but then again you might as well be if you like buffy theybway you do."

"Are you trying to convert me ash?"

"Would you blame me for trying." Spencer gave Ashley a slap on the arm. " I kid, I kid."Ashley said as she held her arms up in defense. "It was just a joke."

"You had me scared there Davies. "

"Spencee I would never try to turn you out. I respect your sexuality. Plus any guy would be lucky to have you."

"Ash that is so sweet of you to say."

"Hey I got an idea, lets play 21 questions. We can get to know each otherna little better."

I hate this game, but fuck it I am intrigued by Ashley so I might as well play."ok you start it off."

"So spency when did you lose it?" Ashley asked while raising her left eyebrow.

"Lose what" Spencer said as if she didn't know what Ashley was talking about.

"Your virginity duh."

"Last year, I just turned 17. When did you lose yours Ash ?"

"I was 14, and trust me it wasn't all that great."

They went back and fourth until they where at the last question. In that small amount of time they learned a lot about one another.

"Ash what is the reason thatcall of your relationships end after only 2 months?"

"The truth is thst commitment scares the shit out of me." Ashley said while looking down and playing with her thumbs."My very first time was with a person who promised me forever. After they got what they wanted they up and left me."

" I'm so sorry Ash, Spencer then put her hand on ashleys thigh. "I wish I could go back in time and kick that persons ass.."

"You don't have to apologize, you weren't the one who hurt me."

" I know, but your such an amazing person from what I know so far. A person would have to be dumb as rocks to hurt you like that."

"Hey you live and you learn."Ashley said while shrugging. "Last question Spence. Why did you end your relationship with your boyfriend?"

" Truthfully he never really turned me on like ever. He was a good guy, I loved him but I wasn't inlove with him. I though by losing my virginity to him would make us closer but it didn't. It wasn't ecen special it was quick and it hurt like hell."

"I guess we both had crappy first times, maybe in your next relationship you can have a much better first time.

"Well until then I will be waiting for the day when that happens."

"Yea but for now you can enjoy life, this is our first semester in college, we are basically starting a nee beginning."

"Your absolutely right ash." Oh shit its going on 2 in the morning and I know Devin is worried sick but then again I did leave her a note, "hey ash you do know its goin on 2 in the morning."

"Really? Time sure goes by when your high." Ashley said with a giggle.

"If your tired or anything I can leave."

"Im good Spence, I'm far from being tired, we could finish buffy if you want or watch something else."

"You sure I don't want to deprive you ofnyour beauity sleep."

"Spence its ok I can get my beauity rest all day tmrw." Who would have ever thought that I Ashley Davies could spend my whole entire night in with a girl and not have our clothes come off. For once I'm actually enjoying another persons company. I'm actually getting to know her and I'm enjoying the conversation. I don't know what itnis about Spencer but I really want to get to know her, there's just something special about her.

6:30 in the morning and the alarm clock is going off.

What the hell is that buzzing sound? And where am I, and whose bed am I in... wait is that an arm wrapped around me?

"Make it stop, I'm trying to sleep." Said a raspy voice.

Hey that voice sounds familiar... oh god I know that voice, it-its Ashley.! But seriously what the hell is that annoying buzzing sound.

Out of nowhere Ashley takes one of the many pillows on her bed and hurls it in the direction of where the noise is comimg from. "Much better." Ashley mumbled in a sleeoy voice.

Wow she really not a morning person, shes so cute with her curls flowing wildly all over the pillows. Since I'm up I might as well head to my dorm.

As Spencer got up Ashley began to stir in her sleep. "Spence? Its early and your leaving."

"I know ash, but I have to take my morning run."

"No stay, I don't want to sleep alone."Ashley pleaded

How can I say no to that cute face. "Fine, just know you will e treating me to breakfast."

"Fine, now get yor butt back in bed."

I got back in the bed willingly with her, but is it wierd that I feel comfortable laying in bed with her? As soon as I got up I missed being next to her, is that weird at all? Is it bad that I don't feel any type of way? I don't even know why I'm asking you guys, you all probably think that its a good thing.

Skye's POV

I can't believe I spent the night with that Casey chick. I hope Ash isn't home because this will be som embarrassing. Well here goes nothing. As soon as I step in the room the first thing I notice is Ashley in the bed with some blonde haired chick. Looks like I'm not the only one who had a wild night; now we both have some explaining to do. Ima try my best to be quiet because Ashley can literaly hear everything.

"I hear you Skye. "

"Shit! Morning Ash."

"Skye you have some explaining to do."

"No I think you have some explaining to do, who's the blonde?"  
Ashley jumped up and was wide awake.

"Shit, I didn't think about the possibility of you coming in and seeing Spencer in my bed."

"What!"

"Before you get one nasty thought in your head nothing  
happened."

"Sureeee."

"Seriously, for once can a girl be sleep in my bed with out me having sexual relations with her."

"Nope, that would be a miracle. "

"Well then this is proof that miracles do happen."

"Your serious, you didn't kiss or nothing?"

"Yup we just hung out and talked."

"Are you sick or something? Shit I think your falling for her."

"What?! Thats crazy. I just met her."

"You know its hard to sleep with the 2 of you talking. "Spencer said while sitting up.

Both of the brunettes turned around and faced Spencer.

"Hi Spencer." Skye said cheerfully.

"Top of the morning Skye." Spencer replied, then she directer her attention towards Ashley. "Now your really taking me out for breakfast because now I'm wide awake Ash."

"Ok then I you should leave now, be ready in a hour. Ihop on me."

"Oh oh can I go ash, Pleaseeeee." Skye asked.

"No eat a slim jim or something." Ashley retorted.

"Well thats my que to go, Ill see you in an hour Ashley." Spencer said while getting out the bed. 30 seconds later she had her shoes on and was out of the door, but not before giving Ashley a smile.

"Later Spencer." Sky said.

Spencer turned around and waived to skye before she shut the door.

"Ash promise me something. Promise me that you won't fall for her. I don't think I can take seeing you broken over some girl."

"Skye I promise, but honestly it's hard not to like her. she is such a genuine and down to earth person and that's rare to find."

"Good now go get ready for your breakfast date." Skye teased.

"Its not a date." Ashley said with a straight face.

Who knows whats in store for Splashley. Read and review and comments are always welcome.


	4. Just what it is

I'm so so so sorry for the delay but no worries I'm back and I'll try to update at least once a week.

Spencer made it to her dorm and to her surprise it was empty. She headed straight towards the bathroom and began to shower.

About 45 minutes later she was done and fully dressed. She threw  
On some skinny legged sweat pants and a tank top with some plain flip flops. She began to put her hair up in a messy bun when she herd her room mate enter the dorm room

"Spence are you decent?" Devin called out.

"yea I'm in the bathroom." Spencer replied.

Devin casually made her way to the bathroom. "So what happened to you last night?" Devin asked cooly.

" Oh nothing really, I just hung out with Ashley."

" That's all you did? Was just hang out." Devin said using air quotes.

"Yup that's all." Spencer said while exiting the bathroom.

" So what you up to now?"

"Ashley's taking me out for breakfast."

" So it must be a breakfast date then?"

"No it's not a date, she's just treating me to breakfast."

"If you say so spence."

"Keep talking and I won't consider bring you any pancakes home."

"Ok so I will be shutting up now and I'll see you when you get back."

"That's what I thought." Spencer said as she left the dorm room.

I just really wanted to get this part out. Hope you enjoy


	5. Something like a date

Breakfast with Spencer was fun. I learned that we both love blue berry pancakes. I really like the way that our friendship is developing, if she was gay I would actually date her. I know I'm developing a growing crush on her, but crushes do go away right?

"Earth to Ash?"

"Huh-yea sky what did you say again."

" I said would you care to talk about what's on or mind?"

"It's just that I find myself thinking about spencer more and more."

"Uh-oh Houston we have a problem."

"I already know what your gonna say Skye so save it."

"So if you know then what's the problem."

" forget it Skye you might be right maybe it is just a crush."

"Ash give it some time ok, if it is just a crush then fine. If its not then tell her how you feel go from there."

"I hope she doesn't freak out."

" Spencer seems like a pretty cool girl, she seems sure about her sexuality so I doubt she does."

"I guess so."

"Ash cheer up. But on to another topic, what's the plans for tonight?"

"I don't have any, I think I'll get a head start on my classes."

Sky's face went blank. " are you serious?"

"As a heart attack."

"You don't want to party or anything like that?"

"Nope I'll just stay in tonite."

"Are you sick or coming down with something?" She began to feel my head to see if I ha a fever.

"No sky." I said while I brushed her hand off my head.

" I've never known you to stay in on a Saturday night.

" I don't know about you, but I'm gonna find something to get into."

Spencer's dorm.

"So you mean to tell me that you spent the night with ASHLEY!"

"Yea we watched Netflix, smoked some herbs and got to know each other."

"How the hell did you end up in her bed then?"

"Well we where after watching Buffy for a while we just kinda talked and I guess in between talking we fell to sleep."

"So nothing else happened?"

"Nothing else happened Dev, so chill out. But I do have a question to ask."

"Ask away spence."

"How do you know if your gay, like are you attracted or is it a feeling that you get for other girls?.

" In some cases you just know. While in others you might not want to accept that you have those feelings for the opposite sex, you instead try to ignore them. It's like the same attraction that you would feel with males is the same attraction that I have with females."

"Devin I don't think I've ever really felt that attracted to boys. I mean I've dated Aston, but I don't think I was attracted to him or any other boy for that matter."

"But you've slept with Ashton."

" true but he never excited me. I stayed with him hoping one day I would wake up and be attracted to him."

"You could be gay spence, but that's something you would have to figure out. And you know I'm here for you."

"I think I am."

"Spence I'll see you later I have a team meeting, I'll see you when I get back."

"I'll see you later." Now I'm left to think to myself

Could I really be lesbian? Could I have been a lesbian all along? I've kissed guys, hell I even had a sexual relationship with one. But I don't ever recall myself being head over heels over a guy. When I dated Aston I felt like it was an obligation, then again I did it to please my mother. She was pissed when she found out that I broke up with Aston.

Ashley's Dorm

So I'm laying in my bed just listening to some drake. I've met him before and he's very talented. We even recorded a little something together.  
And brooks been texting me all day. What could she possibly want from me. Wait a minute, this isn't brook it's spencer and she wants to hang out again. Maybe we should go out to the movies instead of hanging in the dorm. I'll make it a friend thing, I don't want to make we uncomfortable. Let me get dressed and see if he wants to go.

I'm in my dorm and blasting my music, until I hear a knock on my door. I answer my door and to my surprise its Ashley. She has on this ventage ACDC shirt and some true religion jeans that fit her perfectly, an to top it all off she had on the red black and white jordan 11s (breds).

"Hey " I say nervously now I picked the perfect time to become self-conscious.

(Lyrics)  
Sweat pants  
Hair tied  
Chilling with no make up on  
That's when your the prettiest  
I hope that you don't take it wrong

"You like drake I see."

"I love drake, you can relate to the lyrics in his songs. And I see that your all dressed up its ok if your going out and you want to cancel on me." Please say no please say no, I really hope she doesn't.

" Actually I was wondering if you would like to go to the movies instead of staying in tonite."

"I would love to, let me go shower and get dressed."

"Ok I'll just make myself comfortable right here." Ashley said while sitting on the couch.

30 minutes later spencer emerges from the bathroom in a towel.

"I can come back if you want."

"Oh please, it's not like you haven seen lady parts before."

"True, but I'll just turn around to give you some privacy."

"Ok then I will let you know when it's safe."

"Is there any movie that you would like to see."

"I would like to see the conjuring." Now why the hell would I pick that knowing that scary movies scare me shitless.

"We could see that."

"You could turn around now ash."

I turned around and spencer had on a navy blue tank top skinny jeans and some flip flops on. With her hair in a messy bun.

"What made you wanna go to the movies?"

" I wanted to do something different and I wanted to get off campus for a while."

" Me to its like all they think about is partying and drinking around here."

" I hope I'm not making you uncomfortable."

"Ashley your not, I like being around you."

"You sure, I wouldn't want you getting all weird on me."

"Ashley you worry too much. Now lets get out of here." Spencer said while grabbing Ashley's hand.

Minutes later they where at Ashley's car. Before spencer could open the door Ashley already took the liberty of doing that for her.

"Why thank you miss Davies.

Sorry to cut it off but I have to lol, I'll write the other part soon enough.


	6. Movie Night

Well here goes another chapter. I pretty much had the next few chapters written out, but I decided to throw in a twist because I felt that things between them where moving to fast. So be on the look out for the many chapters to come...

While I got dressed in the room Ashley took the liberty of ordering the tickets on line. During our car ride to the movies we sat I a comfortable silence. The drive to the movie theater wasn't that long anyway, but the again Ashley is a speed demon on the road.

"So where here."

"This movie theater reminds me of the one I always go to on 42nd street."

"I've been to the one on 42nd street that your talking about, it's huge inside there."

" I know, my dad sort if lost me in there, that was the longest 10 minutes of my life."

"How did he lose you spence?"

"Well I kinda sort of walked off exploring, and ended up getting lost."

"You where quite the explorer as a child."

"You can say that." I would like to explore you Miss Davies. Wait what am I thinking.

"So are you prepared to be shitless."

"Nah I don't think it will be that scary." Tuh yeah right, I will be scared shitless. I never liked scary movies.

"They put a sign up out side of the theaters it's in. Warning of the graphic violence and nature of the movie. They also have a priest on hand if you need any type of prayer."

I really hope it's not that scary, I won't be able to sleep. "It's not a true story or anything right?"

"Oh it is a true story Spence, I think it's like one of the worst hauntings in history."

What did I get myself into." Is that so."

"We have time to kill it starts in like 15 minutes, how about some snacks."

"Yea, I'll get them since you paid for the tickets."

"Oh don't worry about it I'll pay, I did ask you to come out with me anyways". Wow I didn't expect her to pay for everything.

"Are you sure, I don't want you paying for everything."

"I'm positive, now go order and I'll be there in a few. I gotta go pick up the tickets."

I watched as Ashley walked off to pick the tickets off, I then made may eat tithe concession stand and waited until somebody came to take my order. As I waited I saw Ashley heading in my direction.

"So what's a fine ass woman like yourself doing alone." Said the read headed cashier.

"Excuse me but she's not alone." The look on the cashiers face was like she had seen a ghost. Ashley then proceeded to put her arm around my shoulder. "Instead of hitting on her, you should be taking her order."

"Umm-uh how can I help you." At that point the cashier didn't know what to say.

"I'll have a box of those sour patch candies, a large cherry slushie and an order of nachos."

"Will that be all?"

"Yea pretty much."

"Your total will be 16.70."

"Here you go." Ashley kindly said as she handed the cashier her black card.

I couldn't believe that she tried to hit on me, luckily enough Ashley was there to shut her down. We waited a good 5 minutes until we had all off what we ordered. Good thing me and Ashley had the same taste in snacks. I remembered the things that we had in common from our conversations.

We entered the movie theater and waited for the movie to began. I was hoping the movie wouldn't be that scary. Ashley on the other hand is a horror movie junky. She's in to all that paranormal stuff. Honestly if I saw a freaking ghost I would die literally.

"Ok spence the movies starting." Ashley said while eating some nachos.

The moment the movie began I knew it was going to be scary. What did I get myself into. I shouldn't be scared though, we're in a semi crowded movie theater for gods sake.

As soon as the movie comes on its a small paragraph that comes up. I read it and instantly move closer to Ashley. Good thing the arm rest is out of our way.

"Are you ok spence?"

"Yea, I'm fine." I lied I'm terrified on the inside.

30 minutes into the movie an I was clinging on to Ashley. I was being such a big baby, but forget that it was a scary movie. I wonder what Ashley is thinking.

Ashley's thoughts.

I couldn't help but do that happy dance on the inside. Spencer was clinging onto me an I was loving every minute of it. I couldn't help but take my arm and put it around her.

"It's safe to look now spencer."

"No it's not, don't lie to me Ashley."

"Hey the scary parts just sort of happen, there's no telling when something will happen."

"I can't wait for the movie to be over."

"Don't worry spence, the movie will be over before you know it."

And sure enough it was. I was happy it was, I did however get to be extremely close to Ashley.

"So spence it's only like 10:30. Is there anything else that you would like to do."

"We could do whatever it is that you want to do."

"So how about a walk on the beach?"

"I would like to do that. Just lead the way ash."

I couldn't believe I was gonna have a moon lit walk on the beach. I've always wanted to and now I'm actually about to do it.

"We're about 5 minutes away from the beach, so we could just drive over and park the car so we won't have to double back for it.

We made our way over to the car and once again Ashley opened the door for me. This has to be one of the perfect dates ever.

We drove to the beach in complete silence, but I was comfortable with it. Every now and then Ashley would glance over at me and give me a smile.

"We're here." She announced

We both got out and made our way over to the sand. Ashley took off her sneakers and socks and carried them in her hand while I took off my flip flops.

"So did you have fun tonite?"

"Ashley yes I did, despite me being a scardy cat the whole movie I did enjoy myself."

"No worries though, I think I did a pretty good job of protecting you."

"Yes you sure did, that movie was scary as hell."

"Cut it out spence, it wasn't that scary."

"Ashley you must be crazy."

"This was like the first time I've ever been out with some one and had fun. And to top it off I'm doing the one thing that I always wanted."

"And that is?." Ashley questioned.

"A moon lit walk on the beach with an amazing person."

Ashley's Pov

Wait did spencer just say that. " I'm glad that you had a good time spence."

"But thanks to you I will be having nightmares for a week."

"I can stay over to keep you company if you would like." I can't believe I said that.

"Would you really?"

"Yea I could sleep on the couch."

"Ash we've already slept in the same bed, I think I could share mine with you."

"Are you sure? I don't wanna be awkward."

"Ohh please I like you uhh I mean I like you being around me." Oh shit did she just say what I think she said.

"Ok then I'll stay tonite, just in case you have a nightmare, I'll be there.

"I'm geting a little cold, you wanna start heading back now."

"Me too, lets get you home punk."

"Who are you calling a punk."

"I'm calling you a punk ms. Carlin." Ashley said as she poked spencer in the shoulder.

"I'll show you what a punk is." Spencer said as she pushed Ashley and they fell into the sand with spencer landing on top of her.

When spencer landed on top of Ashley there was an eye connection instantly.

I could get lost in her baby blues Ashley thought, this has to be the perfect moment for the perfect kiss. Without thinking anymore, she began to lean in for the kiss.

But before they could even touch lips it was interrupted by the blondes phone ringing, which jolted her up from off of her.

"I'm so sorry ash it's my dad." Spencer said as she looked at her phone.

They then began to make their way towards the car with spencer not to far behind talking on the phone...

Well it looks like I'm leaving you guys hanging again, but now worries I will post another chapter soon enough.


	7. What a way to end a night

We got back to Spencer's dorm around 11. I couldn't believe I volunteered to spend the night. But then again who could resist those blue orbs.

Spencer's been quiet since that almost kiss, should I ask her what's wrong? I mean, is it any of my business?. Then again it, isn't my place to ask.

"Hey ash I'm sorry for being so quiet." Good she didn't bring up the "almost kiss".

"Ooh it's cool." I should have asked her is everything ok.

"It's just that my mom insists that her and my father come next weekend, not only that she wants to bring my ex."

"Wow ummm that's a lot to take in."

"It's like she wants me to marry the guy. "

"I uhh-.."

"And I know I'm just rambling but it really pisses me off, why can't she just let me be."

"Well that's how Moms are."

"My dad is much more easy going. Why can't she be like him."

"He how about we watch some Netflix and maybe I can take your mind off it."

"You know what, that's a great idea. I'm in the mood for some how I met your mother. And don't judge me that's a good show."

"We could do whatever you want to do."

Spencer without a doubt changed into some comfortable clothes. She threw on some short shorts and a tank top. I on the other hand decided to keep my clothes on.

"If you want you could borrow some of my clothes to change into."

"Oh-no it's ok, I usually sleep in my underwear." Spencer's eyes bugged out when I said that." I'm just kidding spence." I couldn't help but laugh.

"Real funny Davies, it's not like I would have minded anyways." I know that it's all talk.

2 hours later we where both dosing off, I have to admit that how I met your mother is a pretty good show. I don't know how much longer I would be able to fight my sleep. When I look to my right I noticed that spencer is already sleep. Eventually I let sleep take over me only to wonder what tomorrow may bring.

Sorry that its so short but I couldn't leave you guy hanging. No worries though there will be some splashley soon enough.


	8. Ice Hockey and new girls

It's 6 in the evening and I've been fighting the urge to call or text spencer all day. I left her only 6 hours ago and she's still on my mind. I bet your wondering what happened when we fell to sleep. If your hoping for hot lesbian sex then prepared to be disappointed. Nothing happened, in fact the only eventful thing that happened took place when Devin and sky came stumbling in the room at around 4 in the morning. I know it's a total shocker right.

I know sky has been pretty much avoiding me because if what happened, but she'll get over it. Hold on I think that's sky coming in right now.

"So are you ever gonna tell me what's going on between you and Devin?"

"Umm-uhh nothing." I know she's lying because she can't even look at me.

"Skylar I know your lying you need to fess up."

"Ok Ash fine, we've been hooking up lately." Whoop there it is.

"Is that all?." I know there's more but I have to pry.

"We are kind of sort of dating." What I didn't expect to hear that.

"Your dating? Since when, like how did this happen."

"While you and spencer where busy hanging out, we bumped into each other started talking and the next thing you know we where kissing and stuff."

"And stuff?, c'mon sky you could have told me."

"I know but me and Devin weren't sure of what to call it."

"Well I'm happy for you."

"Also I got some juicy info to tell you, you crush isn't so straight. She has a thing for you Ashley." Wait what did she just say.

"Your lying." She's lying right.

"Nope I'm not. Devin told me that spencer is feeling you. And you need to put on your Ashley Davies charm and get that girl."

"It's not that easy Sky, she's never been with a girl let along kissed one. And I don't know how I feel about being her first. I don't want to hurt her and make her hate women. We both know I have a bad track record when it comes to women."

"But you said you've changed and you don't want to be the womanizer that you where Ash. I know you are capable of being faithful."

"It's way more easier to say then do. Maybe spencer should really see if she is actually into the whole being with a woman thing and then maybe we can try."

"So what your saying is you want her to be with other woman and then be with you, because if you are that that's the most idiotic thing that I've ever heard you say."

"I'm not saying that, but I am saying that she needs to get out there and date some fish in the sea until she's ready to go deep see fishing." That makes sense right.

"Your an ass."

"I'm done having this conversation sky."

On the other side of campus.

"Ok so you mean to tell me you and sky have a thing going." How did I not see this happening

"Yea she is amazing, I really like her."

"I bet you do, I just want you be happy dev. I know you've had bad luck with girls in the past."

"I know and I've learned to take things slow. Yea we might hook up but trust me there is no sex happening no time soon."

"Good because I don't want to have to kick her ass."

"Spencer that's so unlikely because she's a black belt in ju-jitsu."

"Oh crap I forgot, well still I will try my best."

" anyways what's going on between you and Ashley."

"We almost kissed on the beach, but my parents ruined it."

"Do you want a relationship with her?"

"I would like to be with her at some point in time, but I don't think I'm ready."

"If your not ready then it's ok, your new to this."

"I just wish that I had accepted the fact that I was gay earlier. I would have been jumped Ashley's bones."

"Eww stop that's too much info for me."

"Ooh I did some shopping earlier."I hope she doesn't think I'm lame for picking up lesbian sex books."I brought this."

"Spencer! You actually went out and brought a lesbian sex book?"

"Yes I did, how else am I going to learn."

"True, but seriously a book spence? You could have asked me about the whole lesbian thing."

"Ewwwww no, I rather learn on my own."

"Yea enough of this, are you ready for class tomorrow?"

"I can't wait, I have psychology and American literature 101."

" thank god I don't have Monday classes, but what sucks is that I have them all week."

"Thursday is my last day of class."

"Spencer you lucky bitch."

"Don't be a hater Dev. Anyways what do you have planned tonite?"

"I'm hanging with sky and a few of my team mates on campus. You wanna come."

"I don't know about that, if its ok with you I'll come."

"Of course it is, I did ask you duh. As a matter of fact I should be leaving right now to meet them."

I never really go the chance to really hang out on campus so this should be fun.

In less then 10 minutes I was walking into the women's athletic dorms. Majority of the dorms where occupied by players who had a full ride scholarship. I remember Devin telling me that this place was huge and the rooms where large and they even had a gaming area.

We entered and was instantly greeted by this girl who had to be about 5'7 with blonde dreads.

"Hey Dev you made it and you brought a guest." She looks at me " I'm Whitney and you are?"

"Spencer."

"Spencer huh, I like that name it fits you."

"Hey no hitting on my bestfriend" saved by the bell.

"Hey you didn't tell me that she was gorgeous. And oh is sky coming, I so want my rematch in foozball."

"Yea, oh and spence here is the queen of foozball."

"Is that so?"

"I wouldn't say that but I am pretty decent."

"How about we put you to the test. And to make it a little interesting every time I score you can tell me something about you and the same goes for me." This girl is smooth, but getting to know her wouldn't hurt.

"Ok let's play." Before I can go off an play Devin stops me.

"Just have fun ok, explore the idea of flirting because Whitney is a huge flirt."

"Don't worry Dev I got this."

Ashley Pov

"Hurry up ash, I was suppose to leave like 15 mins ago."

"Calm your nipples sky. I coming now."

"Finally, you take so long for no reason."

"Ok I'm ready lets go."

10 minutes later were at the building. I hope it's not boring or else I'm leaving.

"So there will be a bunch of people there, but they are all cool. So just be nice ash."

"I'll try but I won't promise." I can't believe I agreed to go.

We entered and sky instantly left me and went over to Devin. Once she realized she left me she looked back and waved me over.

"Hey Ashley what's up." Devin said

"Hey." I really didn't wanna be here.

"So ummm we are about to get a little ice hockey game going, Stacy here needs a partner would you want to play?" Devin asked unsure.

"Sure I guess I could play."

"Ok, soo let's get started." I hope this Stacy chick can play. Wait I didn't even meet her.

"Wait where is she."

"She's right over there." I looked in the direction Devin was pointing in an saw a brunette that had to be about my size, she was very toned from what I saw."

"Umm ok let begin." We walked over and sky couldn't help but introduce us."

"Sky! You made it, now we can finally get this game started." This girl had the sexiest hazel greenish eyes ever.

"Yea and we got you a partner here, this is my best friend Ashley."

"Nice to meet you Ashley." She kindly said in a soft voice.

"Same here now let's get this game started."

At first we started out down 2 games the next thing you know we won the best out of 5. I actually enjoyed myself. And Stacy is kind of cool, I didn't know she was the top freshman recruited. She must be a hell of a point guard.

As we talked I herd a familiar voice.

"Ooh shut up you lost like 10 times."

"Spencer you cheated, I want a rematch."

"No way I gave you like 9."

"Your a feisty one, Devin needs to bring you around more often."

That's my spencer, and she's talking to the Whitney look alike from the real look alike.

At that point every one was just sitting around and laughing. Then sky spoke up

"Hey how about we play truth or dare." Leave it to sky to bring up a game like this.

"Yea lets play." Devin added in. "Spence and Whitney come play truth or dare." They came over.

"Hey ash what are you doing here."

"Just hanging out."

"Ok I guess." She's probably pissed at me.

"So I'll start Devin said.

Spencer's Pov

You know I'm really mad at Ashley she hasn't talked to me since I left.  
And she keeps laughing with this Stacy chick.

"Spencer truth or dare." Oh what the hell, I'll pick dare.

"Dare."

"I dare you to go out on. A date with me on Tuesday night." Ashley instantly looked at me. And I can't say no.

"Ok I will." The look on Ashley's face was priceless, she looked shocked.

Before we can play another round, Devin spoke up. Saying that it was getting late. She was right though, plus I seemed like the only one to pick dare.

Before we left me and Whitney exchanged numbers. Ashley wouldn't even look at me. Did I make a huge mistake? I don't really see, why going on a date with another person would be wrong. I really need to find out if I really am a lesbian.

Here's another chapter. I hope it was up to you guys expectations.


	9. Late Night Rendezvous

The first day if school was I pretty cool, I mad a new friend name Madison. She's a Latina very feisty and also very straight. She knew I was gay right off the back because she noticed my lack of interest of this guy name Aiden. She on the other hand was very much into him.

I know your wondering about how I felt, but in all honesty I was a tad bit upset. I mean me and spencer had this awesome night, and then she goes and flirts with this Whitney chick. I know I shouldn't be mad because we aren't even dating but sheesh! I'm trying so hard to be the Faithful Ashley Davies but its hard. Maybe I need to stop fighting and be the person that I always was.

Any ways since spencer is going out I took it apon myself to hang out with Stacy. She's a pretty cool girl, and she wasn't shy about wanting to screw me. Plus it's been like a month since I actually gotten laid so maybe I should take her up on this offer.

Spencer's thoughts

So Ashley hasn't talked to me at all or made no attempts. We are friends right. Let me text her do I can see what's going on.

"Hey how was class?" Seconds later she replied

"It was cool." That's all she said

"You wanna hang out later?" I really did wanna see her.

"I have plans with some people from class, maybe another time."

"Ok ttyl." I really didn't know what to say or think. But if she wants to act like that then so be it.

Ashley's Pov

Maddison and Aiden decided to Goto a local bar off campus that all the students goto. So I decided to go, I also texted Stacy and told her to come. Maybe I should let the party animal Ashley out tonite. I don't even have class until 2 so what the hell.

I decided to throw on my 88 Jordan 3s, grey Nike skinny leg sweatpants and a off the shoulder shirt. Nothing to sexy I'm going for the comfortable look. Oh and my hair is in the messy curls that the girls live so much.

At around 8 I took a cab to the bar an met Madison, Aiden and Stacy outside.

"Ash you made it." Aiden greeted. He was about 6'4 tanned muscular jock he had the whole dark and handsome look going. It seemed to work because the girls loved it. He also was a guard for the men's basket ball team.

"I had to come and show you how Ashley Davies parties."

"Oh please ash you couldn't put drink me to save your life." Madison said.

"You could bet your sweet ass Mads. And oh you guys this is Stacy."

"Pleasure to meet you."

"Woah down boy, she's with me and she's on our team."

"Damn all the hot girls are gay, with the exception of Madison."

"Shut up." Madison said as she punched Aiden in the arm. "Let's have some fun."

We entered the bar and it was packed with the typical college kids. It had a stage where they had karaoke. Maybe if I get drunk enough I'll go up there.

"So shots on me." Hey what can I say, my fake I.D always does the job. Most times me being Hott always works.

"So are we going back to my place or yours." Stacey whispered in my ear.

"Show me a good time and I'm all yours." The bar tender handed us the shots."On the count of 3 we take the shots 1..2.3." We downed them at the same time.

"Now lets have some fun!" Madison shouted.

Stacy dragged me out to the dance floor along with Madison. I was sandwiched between 2 hot girls as they danced on me. I was loving every minute of it. Soon enough we where on our 4th shot. At that point I was feeling nice. I looked over to the far corner and saw Madison and Aiden going at it.

"So are you having fun?"

"I am now that your here." I wasn't lying she knows how I show a girl a good time.

"So when are we heading back to my place."

"Your a fast one huh? I don't think you can handle me."

"Ashley I've herd about you, your a freak and you leave a trail of broken hearts. I only want one thing from you." She's slick, but they all say this and then they get attached.

"Is that so?."

"Yea it is." She said as she pushed me up against the wall and kissed my neck.

"You already getting a head start." I was loving how her lips felt on my hot skin.

Lyrics

The mood is set

See you already know what's next

Tv on blast turn it down turn it Down

Don't want it to clash with my body screaming out.

She danced on me to Rihanna's song that blared through the speakers. The way she moved had me going crazy on the inside. I could feel myself getting wet.

No teasing, you waited it long enough.

Go deeper, ima throw it a cha can't catch it

Don't hold back, you know I like it rough.

Before I knew it her lips met mine. The kiss was full of want and need. An right about now I needed to feel her and I know she wanted the same thing.

"Your place." Was all I said and we where gone. I didn't bother with Aiden and Madison. They already told me that they where leaving.

10 minutes later we where at her place off campus. How we managed to enter the apartment with my body pressing up against her as we kissed will forever remain a mystery. I shut the door behind us. Backing her up to what I assumed would be the couch.

I kissed her down the neck and she removed her shirt as I undid her pants. Then I took one hand and removed her bra. The only piece of fabric between us was her panties. I on the other hand lost my shoes and shirt at the door.

I kissed her down to her nipples, taking one onto my mouth as I rubbed the other. When the one in my mouth got hard I switch and began licking and sucking on the other. She began to moan and I knew she was soaping wet when I rubbed her through her panties.

As I rubbed her center she would arch up to get more feeling.

"Your wet for me I see."

"Yes Ashley, please please have your way with me." She didn't have to ask twice. I slid her panties to the side and rubbed her throbbing clit. She moaned, that right there let me know that I was rubbing it the way she liked.

I proceeded to rub her clit until she came, but I wasn't done yet. In one swift move I ripped her panties off and replaced my fingers with my tongue. At first I made circles on her clit with my tongue, barely touching her. Then I began to take long licks from her clit down to her dripping wet core. Feeling that she was about to cum I slid two fingers in.

"Oh Ashley I'm about to cum." I didn't care, I wanted her to do more than cum I wanted her to orgasm.

I decided to add another finger. Now I was pumping 3 finger in her, seconds later she began to shake. I knew she was at her breaking point. I kept pumping in and out of her until she was begging me to stop. She even began to squirt. Now I knew for sure that Ashley Davies was back.

Stacy panted heavily for a few seconds until she found her breathing rhythm.

"I don't think I've ever felt an orgasm as intense as that. That was amazing, you even made me squirt."

"What can I say, I know what the woman's body craves."

"Yea you sure do, but I think that it's your turn."

"Oh no baby I think I'm good. I fuck em I don't get fucked."

"I respect it, but one day you will get to that point." Yea one day just not today.

"Ima head out, you have my number, call me whenever you want to have a good time."

"Will do Davies."

I put my shirt back on along with my shoes. It felt good to have a girl want me, haven't felt that in a while. I like knowing that I can have girls swoon over me.

2 chapters in one day I hope you all enjoy. Please read and review!


	10. There's A First Time For Everything

Well here I am with another update. I got a lot of mixed reviews about the whole Ashley situation. All I can say is in due time things are going to work out. I see that a few of you like the whole Whitney and Spencer whole dating situation. There will be a few twist and turns that will happen along the was. I just hope you guys keep on reading.

It's now Wednesday and I still haven't talked to Ashley. I had my date with Whitney by the way and it was ok, she cooked me pasta and we ate at her dorm. Then she put on one of my favorite movies, which is the note book. She didn't try much of nothing and when the movie was over, she walked me to my dorm and gave me a light kiss on the cheek. It wasn't much but I enjoyed it. She really makes me laugh.

I did hear some rumors though, about a girl that had sex in one of the bathrooms. Their saying that her name is Ashley but it can't be the one I know.

"Hey spence I have something to tell you, and as your best friend I think I should."

"Tell me." What could it possibly be.

"You remember Stacy right?"

"Yea the Burnett from the a few nights ago?"

"Yea."

"She's been hooking up with Ashley." What? My Ashley? "Now don't be mad."

"Im pissed, and you know what forget Ashley. She obviously didn't want to keep it in her pants long enough."

"Spence calm down, maybe you should talk to her."

"There is no talking, we haven't spoken in 3 day so I think it's best that we keep it that way."

"You should hear her out."

"Nope I don't have time for it."

Ashley's Pov

"Sky I don't see what the big deal is."

"I thought you where gonna try with spencer, she's good for you."

"Look sky she was with that Whitney chick. She obviously isn't interested."

"Pull your head out of you ass ash, you should have talked to her."

"Sky there's nothing that I can do. Now I have to go, I have a date with an Amanda tonight. Don't wait up for me."

Spencer's Pov.

I decided to hang out with Whitney today, I know she's in from practice. She said she wouldn't mind if I came over. I knock on her door and I hear some one say that I can come in. When I enter I see Whitney in a Nike sports bra,basket all shorts and some ankle socks drying off her dreads. She stops when she sees that it's me.

"I've been waiting to see you all day."

"Same here." I'm lying but hey."how was practice."

"It was pretty intense. I took an elbow to the thigh, and it's really sore now." She took out some icy hot and began to rub the area where it was slightly bruised.

"Here let me do it, it's always much better when some one else gives you a massage." What can't I help the girl out?

"You really don't have to spence."

"It's ok I want to." I said as I took the icy hot out of her hand.

I took some in my hand and began to rub it on her thigh with a little pressure.

"You can add more pressure, I really need it to get in there." I looked at her for some re- assurance and from the look that she gave me I could see that it was ok.

I applied the extra pressure and she flinched a little bit and winced at the pain."let me know if it hurts to bad."

"Don't worry spence, I'll be fine."

I rubbed her thigh until the icy hot was rubbed in. I looked up and realized that we where very close.

"Spencer you must have magic hands because my thigh feels great."what can I say, I've been told I had the magic touch nah I'm just kidding.

"You really thing so?"

"Yea I think so." She said moving closer to me. Now we where literally face to face. I stared into her brow eyes and I got the slight urge to kiss her. The next thing I know I felt my face moving close to hers, second later my lips where on hers.

I know you thinking what the hell but hey I felt it was right.

The kiss was soft, and sweet. I slowly pushed her back so that I was almost on top of her. Kissing a girl was a whole new experience for me, I can tell you it's way better than kissing a guy. As I kissed her I placed my hands on each side of her face to draw her closer to me. It felt as if we where kissing forever. Suddenly the kiss was broken.

"Look spencer I know you've never been with a girl and I'm cool with that, Devin gave me the whole you break her heart I break your vagina talk." I was speechless she was willing to wait for me." I don't mind taking things slow, but we can't do this now."

"Wow I don't know what to say." I really didn't.

"How about we just kiss and do all the things that require us to keep are clothes on from the waste down. But that's only if your comfortable." When she said that I realized that my panties where wet, that never happened after a kiss. Shit I think I'm liking this.

"I would like to try that." You bet your sweet ass I would.

"We could take this to the bed because it is much more comfortable." She said with a chuckle.

"Lead the way Casanova." She got up and extended her hand towards me which I took. I sat on the be as she dimmed the light.

"Spencer if your nervous we could just watch a movie." I'm more anxious than nervous.

"I'm fine, now get over here and kiss me. She laid me down I spreads legs so she can get comfortable on top of me.

"Is this comfortable for you?"

"Yes." Was all I said, seconds later her lips where crashing on mine and I was lost in a kiss.

She pulled my shirt up and exposed my bra. I broke the kiss so I could take my shirt off. I brought her lips back mine and she put both of my hands above my head. She began to grind into my center and it felt so good. I know my panties where soaked. She removed one hand and slid it under my bra and caressed my nipple I was in total bliss at that point.

She slightly rubbed her palm across my nipple, and began to kiss down my neck. I couldn't help but let out a soft moan. She was kissing a spot that made my pussy jump. She then lead a trail of kisses down to the top of my chest. She looked up at me to see if it would be ok to take my nipple into her mouth. I looked into her eyes and gave her a nod, letting her know that I would be ok.

I couldn't believe how good it felt, my core was hot. Fuck that my body was hot, I wanted more but I knew I wasn't ready. I know I had to take it step my step.

Ashley's Pov

I was having the time of my life at grey. It's one of the most popular gay cubs I'm California. Amanda was all over me. She was smoking hot by they way. She reminded me of Stacy keblier. With her sexy ass, I should bring her back to the dorm, because Sky texted me something about staying with Devin.

"So when am I gonna get to feel the famous Ashley Davies touch." Hmmm she don't know what she's in for.

"When ever your ready." Who is ever ready.

"I think I'm ready now. I've been all hot and bothered from just looking at you." Bingo it's time to head back to the dorms.

"So lets get out of here." I've only had about 3 drinks and I was feeling nice, now it was time for me to rock this girls world.

In less then 20 minutes we where back on campus at my dorm room.  
Amanda was all over me. I figured that I would fuck her and get her out of my dorm. Then I would change and head over to Stacy's. I think I'm ready to give her a taste.

All it took was about 15 minutes and Amanda was worn out. I told her that she couldn't say because my room mate would be back soon. Of course she believed it.

As soon as she left I took a quick shower and threw on some shorts and a shirt. And headed on over to Stacy's. I would have drove but I had 3 drinks and was scared to death of crashing, so I took a cab.

When arrived at Stacy's she opened the door in nothing but her robe on. I knew tonight that the sex would be great. The last girl to touch me was heaven and that was my first real girl friend. And it's been 3 years since I felt a woman really touch me, so tonight might really be the night.

The next day...

I ended up staying at Whitney's, that night was full of surprised. Who knew you could do that much without having to actually have sex. I don't know what I've been missing.

I needed to hurry up and get ready for class. It's goin on 8 and I have a class at 8:50.

I made it to my dorm in 10 minutes. I took a quick shower and made my way to class. Today was Thursday and it was one of my last classes for the week.

I made it to class with 2 minutes to spare. The professor wasn't even there yet. I looked for a seat in the in the full class room only to see that the only seat was that was empty was next to none other than Ashley Davies.

I dreaded taking the seat. But I sucked it up and took it any way. She barely looked at me, I could tell that this would be one of the longest 2 hours of my life.

"Good morning class, my name is professor I'm professor Shannon Lee. Now today I won't bore you, what I simply want you to do is face the person to your right. Now that you're done that. I want you to find out stuff about that person and you will introduce them. And they will do the same for you. I also want you to exchange numbers, just incase. You never know when you might need the notes."

Ashley turned towards me. Just by looking in her eyes I could tell something was different. "Ashley Davies."

"Cut the crap Ashley, you know who I am."

"Nice seeing you to spencer."

"I wish I could say the same for you."

"Ouch carlin, that hurt ."

"Why are you acting like an ass?"  
Something really is different.

"I'm not acting like anything."

"Whatever lets just do this and get it over with. I really didn't want to talk to her. Luckily we knew enough about each other so we didn't have to converse.

I sat and watched as every one went. When it was our time to go the class was over. I was elated that I didn't have to do it. I couldn't stand Ashley any longer.

As we left the class, I herd Ashley say "hey spence nice hickey." I really didn't care for anything that he had to say.

As I walked down the hall to meet Whitney for a late morning breakfast, I saw Ashley and I also saw how this short haired girl that slipped Ashley a piece of paper. I wonder if Ashley was really like this, because the Ashley I'm seeing is something that I'm not use to.

"Hey spence."

"Whit, I'm sorry I just spaced out."

"Thinking about lastnight."

"Now how could I forget that."

"How about that breakfast, I could make you some pancakes and turkey bacon if you would like."

"I would love that." One thing I can say is that this girl can cook her ass off.

Ashley's Pov.

I got back to my dorm an sky was there.

"Ashley we need to talk."

"So talk." I knew she was gonna lecture me about my behavior.

"Your going back to your old ways. I don't like it."

"Sky if you haven't notice this is me. I'm not capable of being in a relationship." She knows why I can't be in one.

"Ashley you need to let that shit go. It was 3 years ago. "

"She broke me, she ripped my heart into a million pieces. She told me that she loved me and would never hurt me."

"Ashley I know she hurt you I was there. I was the one who held you for those months that you cried. I had to force you to eat. I had to keep you from the cocaine. I don't want you acting like this any more. Your beginning your downward spiral. Your gonna end up hurting your self and others if you don't stop this."

"Sky you will not tell me what to do. I'm grown."

"Fine do what you want, when the shit hits the fan don't say I didn't told you so. You know what I'm done talking, you are grown but you stillage childish decisions." After she said that she left.

Flash back...

"Ashley I love you, you are the perfect girl for me."

"Heaven promise me that you won't hurt me. Promise me that you will always love me."

"I promise baby, I will never hurt you."

At 15 you would never think that you would be this in love. Heaven is the girl of my dreams.

End of flash back

Yupp so here you have it. I will spend these next chapters going more in depth about Ashley.

Irishinkjukie1024: you are dead on to what I'm writing. You couldn't of put it any better. Ashley has her reasons for being this way, but she'll figure it out sooner or later. And spencer well she's just exploring the whole being a lesbian thing so expect more to come for her.


	11. The Truth Will Set You Free

Chapter 11.

First off I wanna say that my first kiss with a girl was wow. That was a couple of days ago and it's still on my Mind. Could this thing with Whitney be too good to be true.

"Hello earth to spencer are you coming out with us to ladies might at greys."

"Oh umm yea. I guess I'll go since Whitney is hanging out with her friends."

"You know you never told me what went on that night you ended up staying over." I don't think Devin needs to know what actually happened.

"Nothing we just hung out."

"Yea sure, that's not what I herd at practice. The word is that you slept with her. You could have told." Wait minute! What did she say? Sorry but I had to cut her off.

"She said we slept together! That's a total lie."

"Well she didn't deny it either."

"So she basically let you think that."

"Pretty much spence, but I told A.J that it had to be a lie."

"Your damn right it is a lie."

"Maybe you should talk to Whitney about this. You know set things straight."

"You know what I will, I think I'll go over there right now."

"Spencer wait..." I didn't even bother to hear anything Devin said, it was to late.

10 minutes later I found myself in front of Whitney's door. I was contemplating on weather I should knock or not. The music in her dorm was blaring but I knew it wasn't locked. Oh fuck it I wanna get to re bottom of this, in one swift motion I opened the door. What I saw in the next 5 seconds only fueled my anger.

At first Whitney nor the girl in between her legs noticed me. I walked over to the the iPod dock and pressed pause.

"What the hell shay-." She stopped in mid-sentence when she saw me."spencer! Oh fuck." She began to get up knocking the unknown girl out of her lap.

"No save it, all that shit you said was nothing but a lie."I was fuming.

"Spencer let me explain. Please."

"No not only that but you where suppose to be with your friends. But I guess that this was what you really planned."

"Spencer I just." I cut her off again.

"No continue fucking this girl and lose my number. Seriously don't call me."

After I said that I left. I couldn't believe what happened.

XXX

So decided that I didn't want to do anything on this Sunday. I spent Saturday night out with Aiden and Maddy. That girl knows how to have fun, the one thing that I hated is that they Paps caught a picture of me with my arm around Madison. Tmz posted the picture up saying that Madison was my latest conquest.

"So you spent the night with another girl."

"Sky that's my friend Madison, and she is very much straight so nothing happened."

"I wish I could believe you, but as of lately you have been sleeping around."

"I know but this time I wasn't."

"Whatever. And you really need to apologize to spence. You were pretty fucked up towards her."

"I know sky but I don't think she wants to be my friend."

"You still should apologize for your actions. Nobody including me really likes when you are like that."

"I know I've been a real shitty person lately." I really have been. I need to apologize to spencer.

"You know I will always love you. And I know that you are an amazing person, but I'm pretty sure that there is a person that's out there for you that would love to have you."

"I know but I'm scared."

"Ash that was nearly 3 years ago, if you keep holding on to that hurt and pain you will never get over it."

"It's just so hard. I believed that she really loved me."

"I know, and I know that you really loved her."

"Maybe it's time that I let it go."

"I think you should. But I'll see you later. I'm going out with Devin tonight."

Sky is right I should let this whole thing with Liz go. I bet your wondering who she is, so I'll tell you. Liz was my first, I thought that she would be the love of my life until I caught her cheating on me. Not only that but I found out that she only used me because of my money.

XXX

I decided to not go out to the club with Devin. I didn't even bother to tell her what had happened. I was upset but then again I really shouldn't be. Whitney and I where never really an item, I guess I was just really upset because of all the sweet nothing's she told me.

I herd a light knock at my door, I was hoping that it wasn't Whitney. I approached the door with caution. Nothing could prepare me for the shocker that was awaiting me.

XXX

It felt like it took an eternity for spencer to open up. My palms where sweaty, I was at a lost for words.

"What are you doing here?" She asked with a slight attitude.

"I uh, if your busy I can leave."

"No I'm not. But I would like to know what's your reason for being here." Oh screw it I'll man up and let it all out."

"I wanted to apologize for being a shitty person. I liked you and then went out and fucked other girls."

"Come on in Ashley. But that doesn't mean I forgive you." At least she is willing to listen to what I have to say.

"From the bottom of my heart I'm sorry. I tend to fuck up when somebody actually takes the time to try and get to know me."

"But why are you like that ash? Why do you have all these walls up?"

"I've had my heart broken by the first person that I ever loved. Her name was Liz."

"And what did Liz do to make you like this."

"Liz cheated on me and used me because I was rich. I could have easily kicked her ass but she really hurt me. I spent months crying over her. In the beginning she seemed like she was into me. On our 3 month anniversary she told me she loved me and we made love for the first time. About a year into the relationship we were at a party, she left me and sky to look for the bathroom and never returned. I went off searching for her and somebody told me that she had snuck off into a room with some red headed chick. I didn't believe them at first, I didn't believe that this girl that claimed she loved me so much would hurt me like that. I went into the room and saw her being with the girl in a way that only me an her shared." I couldn't believe I was telling her this."after that I left the party, when I got home I broke down in sky's arms. It took me months to get over her. She tried her best to contact me but I couldn't look at her. That night she didn't even bother looking for me so why should I forgive her."

"Ash I had have no idea."

"It's ok spence, because she hurt me does not mean that you or any girl for that matter deserves it."

"I'm glad you told me."

"It feels good to let it all out. I really am sorry spence."

"I don't forgive you. But we can start over as friends."

"I'll take whatever I can get. How are things with what's her name." I know her name.

"Nothing now." What does she mean now.

"What happened is everything ok."

"Yea, I just caught her in a compromising position with another girl. After she had told me that she was willing to wait for me."

"Do you want me to kick her ass."

"No ash it's ok. We only kissed so its not like we were serious."

"You sure because its no problem."

"I know it's not. But believe me when I say that I'll be fine."

"So I guess we pretty much covered  
everything." Now there was a awkward.

"Devin and Sky seem to be quite the couple."

"Ugh it's gross. They are disgustingly cute together."

"Right! But I'm happy for Devin. She's really happy with sky."

"I agree, I just don't wanna come home and see then boinking."

"Ash seriously? Boinking."

"I'm pretty sure you wouldn't like it if they here you wouldn't wanna see it either."

"I wouldn't, and I really don't wanna talk about it." Spencer said as she picked the pillow up and threw it at my head.

"Spencer don't start something that you can't finish."

"Who says I can't." She then threw another pillow at me

"Spencer don't make me have to come over there."

"Your a punk." She then threw her stuffed spongebob at me.

"That's it." I said as I went over and pinned her down." Am I still a punk?"

"Yea you are."she said as she squirmed under me.

"Spencer don't make me tickle you."

"Oh please Ash."

"Fine, then I guess I'll tickle you." I began to tickle her sides and she began to laugh instantly. I remember spencer saying that she was very ticklish.

"Ok ok ash please stop." She said as she laughed.

"Say uncle."

"Ok ok uncle uncle uncle!"

"Good now you know not to throw objects at my head."

"Your a jerk."

"I'll be the jerk that made you say uncle." After I said that it got quiet. I almost forgot that I was on top of her."umm I guess I should go?" I said as I moved off of her.

"You uh don't have to, I don't have class until the after noon. So we could just hang out."

"You sure, I don't want you to lose any beauty sleep."

"I'll be fine, plus maybe we should catch up."

"You sure?"

"Yes, plus I wanna ask you about that Amanda chick. I saw herd she smacked you." I began to rub my cheek as it replayed in my head.

"Oh about that, yea she smacked me. Only because I told her what happened between us could never happen again."

"And what about the Latina chick that is going around on the Internet."  
Boy she is really questioning me.

"Ohh Maddy, she's straight. We have a couple of classes together."

"Oh ok then." Spencer began to look away from me.

"Look I know what I've done has made that believable but that time I really was out with my 2 friends."

"Ashley it's ok I believe you. It's just that the tabloids make you look bad. Plus you have a reputation for sleeping around."

"I know and I don't wanna be that person anymore. I wanna be the Ashley that you got to know."

"Then be that Ashley because that Ashley is an amazing person. Also ash you need to let what happened with Liz go ok. If you don't then you will never be able to be in an actual relationship."

"It's hard letting go of that, what if I get hurt again?"

"Ash all I can't say is not Girl you meet will be like her."

"How will I know if she is the one."

"Trust me you'll know she's the one."

XXX

After that talk with spencer I felt much better. I finally gotten everything off my chest. I think I'll be able to finally let the whole thing with Liz go. It's just that I'm afraid to let my walls down. I'm afraid that I might actually fall in love. That's what I'm really afraid of LOVE.

XXX

It was only Wednesday and it felt like this week was dragging. My parents had decided that they wanted to come and see how I was settling into the whole dorm thing. I was loving it because I didn't have nobody telling me what to do. My mother can be a bit over protective. Hopefully the weekend won't be that bad.


	12. Meet The Parents

Chapter 12

I couldn't stop stressing about my parents coming. Their flight got in at 3 by 6 I had to be ready to meet with them for dinner. It was only 4:30 I had to find the perfect outfit to wear. I don't know why I let my mother stress me out so much.

"Should I change." I asked Devin as she read a magazine

"Spencer you look fine." She said while not looking at me.

"Your not even looking."

"Spencer your stressing out. You'll be fine." I would get stoned but I'm made a promise that I would stop.

"Your right, maybe I should just hang out for a bit and start my home work or something."

"Yea maybe you should."

"Maybe you should come with."

"Uh no. I'll pass on dinner with you parents. Your mom is very annoying."

"Devin she loves you."

"Spencer remember when she basically outed me to my parents. Your mother has no filter."

"Fine, I'll just do this alone." I wish I had someone to go with me.

Seconds later there was a knock on my door. Devin got up to answer before I could.

"Come on in ash." It Ashley, I wonder what she wants.

"Hey spence, can I get the notes from English lit."

"Yea hold on one sec."

"So your meeting your parents in a few."

"Yea, I think I'll take a can there to the hotel."

"Ooh don't bother, I can drive you."

"Ash it's ok I'll be fine."

"You sure spence, because I don't mind."

"You sure, I don't wanna trouble you."

"Spence it's fine. What time do you have to meet them."

"They want me to be there At 6."

"So lets leave now, traffic can be a bitch." I'm really not to fond of Ashley right about now. But I guess it's ok of she gives me a ride.

"Fine, their at the ritz. You probably know where it's at."

"I do lets go."

I told Devin that I would see her later And left. Hopefully this car ride won't be so awkward.

XXX

The first 5 minutes in Ashley car was very quiet. So I decided to strike up a conversation.

"So why did you miss class?" I had to know.

"This is kind of embarrassing but I'll tell you. I get cramps very bad when I'm on my period. I couldn't make it to class because of the pain."

"Oh, my friend back home use to get them bad like that."

"Yea so I had to take quiet a few maximum strength midol to get me up and going."

"Thank god I don't get them, I don't know what I would do."

"Trust me it isn't a walk in the park. I still feel horrible and bloated, the only thing I feel comfortable in is sweats."

"Aww poor you, how long does it last."

"A total of 3 miserable Days."

"3 days! Your lucky, I get mine for a full 5."

"Ok then I take it back, 3 days isn't so miserable."

"So dinner with the rents."

"Yup my mom has to know that I'm ok."

"At least you have a mom that cares."

"I know she can just be a bit over board."

"I wish I knew how that felt, but hey I think I got the best dad in the world."

"Dads are the best, way more easy going then moms."

"So are you ready because we are almost there."

"Yea I think I can manage. Just so you know, my mom might invite you. You could say no if you want. She will insist that you do if you decline."

"That's sweet of her."

"You don't know my mom, she likes to interrogate my friends."

"I'm sure I can handle her. There's not a woman that can't resist my charm."

"Oh really, then you should come."

"Great because where pulling up right now."

XXX

So I was meeting Spencer's parents, this should be interesting.

"My mom always sets a time but she really wants me to be early. When she says meet at 6 she really means 5:30."

"Hey it's only 5:20 so we're early."

"You do know were the restaurant is right?"

"Yea I been here plenty of times, get the steak well done with potatoes it's good."

"I will try that. Now lead the way."

Iead spencer to the restaurant and she was amazed at the amount of people that I knew. We even ran into a couple of famous people.

"Hey does your parents have reservations."

"Yea they do."

"Um reservation for carlin." When the Hostess saw my face she immediately recognized me.

" I will usher you to them, come this way."

She showed us to the back of the restaurant. There I spotted a blonde hair blue eyed woman that looked identical to spencer and a man with black Curley hair that I assumed was Spencer's father. We approached them.

"Mom, Dad I'm here."

"Yes and on time." Spencer's mother noted.

"Honey I'm so happy to see you." Spencer's dad said as he got up to hug her.

"Spencer who's your friend." Spencer's mom asked.

"Oh mom dad this is Ashley."

"Ashley it's nice to meet you. Will to be joining us?" Spencer told me this was coming.

"Sure I would love to."

Before I could take my seat the restaurant manager came out.

" we didn't know you would be coming. Would you like a booth?"

"Yes that would be great." I know her parents where impressed.

The manager ushered us to a private area where the famous people usually sat.

"So Ashley how did you pull that off." Spencer's dad asked.

"Is it ok if I call you mr.C."

"I'm fine with that."

"My dad is kind of famous."

"Is he." Spencer's mom interrupted." What does he do?"

"He's a retired rock star."

"Oh really what's his name."

"Are you familiar with Raief Davies?" At that point both of Spencer's parents eyes popped out."

"Wow that's wow." Spencer's father was literally speechless .

"That's enough mom and dad." Spencer finally cut in.

"So honey how is school going." Mrs. carlin asked.

"I love it so far, my professors are pretty easy going."

"That's good. What about you Ashley."

"Oh well I have a pretty tough course load with me being a double major and all."

"What are you majoring in." Mr.C asked

"Business is my major and music is my minor."

"That's pretty good. So how do you and spencer know each other." Spencer's mother asked. I didn't want to tell them that we met at a party.

"We met at a little thing that they held for all the new freshman." Spencer said.

"Do you have any classes together?" Her mom just doesn't stop with the questions.

"Yes we actually have English lit together." Spencer spoke again.

Her mother continued to ask me and spencer questions and we answered each and everyone. She was right about her mom, she wanted to know each and everything."

XXX

Despite my mothers on going questions dinner was going pretty well. Ashley even picked up the tab, the steak that she suggested was the best. I think my parents fell in love with her an I think my mom had a girl crush on Ashley.

"Ashley that was so nice of you to pay." Mrs. Carlin said.

"Don't worry about it, next time dinner is on you Paula." She told me to call her Paula because it made her feel young again.

"And next time when we come out here maybe we can meet your father."

"No problem mr.C. I just have to catch him when he's not playing golf."

"Ok mom and dad we have to get back to the campus."

"Ok honey call when you get in. And Ashley it was a pleasure meeting you."

"Same here, hopefully I see you again."

We said our goodbyes to my parents and got on the car to go. I couldn't believe how well it went. My parents loved her.

"So how did I do." Ashley asked

"You did perfect, they love you."

"Good, I'm glad that I was there to help."

"I appreciate it, I would have been a nervous wreck."

"Your parents are pretty cool."

"They can be alright sometimes. I'm glad they didn't pull out the pictures in their wallets. I would die if you saw the pictures of me in my braces."

"You had braces?" I don't think I ever told her that.

"Yes, I use to suck my thumb which cause a horrible over bite."

"I really can't imagine you with them."

"Trust me you wouldn't wanna see me with them. Even now I have to wear my retainer ever other night."

"Wow I learned something new about you."

"Yea."

"So uh did Whitney try to contact you?" Why the hell did she ask that.

"She did and I ignored her."

"Oh so it's really done between you guys huh."

"Yea I didn't like that she said one thing and did another."

"Kind of like me."

"I wouldn't say that. You never lied to me about anything. You didn't promise me anything either."

"But I messed up what could have been, by not admitting to how I really feel." Did she just say that

"I'm not so perfect either. I never said how I felt either."

"Maybe we should do that."

"We can whenever you are ready. You took a big step in telling me what happened with Liz and I don't wanna push it."

After I said that she nodded and we drove back to campus in a comfortable silence.

XXX

I know me and Spencer both messed up. I was way worse, I resorted to my old ways instantly. I didn't have to do that but I did. I know that spencer is not going to trust me so easily and that's my fault. If I would have told her how I felt the things would have been different.

"Sky, I think I'm ready to be in a committed relationship."

"Let me guess. Spencer?"

"Yea but I have to gain her trust, I want to show her that I won't resort back to my old ways."

"Ashley you have to prove that to her. You can start by being a good friend."

"That's a perfect way to start. Oh and I met her parents today and they love me."

"That's a good thing, now all you have to do is get the girl to love you. From what Devin tells me, Spencer likes random things and she loves pink roses."

"Your telling me this because?"

"That's stuff you should know."

"Ohhhh."

"Damn it's been that long for you huh. Don't worry you'll get her just be the Ashley I know and love and everything will fall in place for you."

I can be that person right?


	13. Bar Fights & Songs

Chapter 13

I wake up and it's only Saturday,the weekend so far has been a good, I spent last night with my parents. I couldn't sleep so I completed my home work. It's going on 1 I wonder if I can find something to get into tonight.

"Hey Dev what's the move for tonight?" I was hoping she had something fun that she might wanna do.

"There's a gay friendly karaoke bar that I wanna try out."

"That sounds fun, I'm in."

"Ok I'll get a few more people to come that way it'll be fun."

"While you do that, I'm gonna head to the gym.

I was in need of a serious work out, I haven't worked out on about 2 weeks."

XXX

I couldn't help but go for 5 mile run. I could barely sleep last night. Running always helps me relax. I returned to my dorm to shower. When I was coming out of the bathroom sky was I'm the room. She must of got there not to long ago.

"Hey you wanna go out to the karaoke bar tonight?"

"Sure I'm down, you mind if I invite Maddy and Aiden."

"Oh they can come, the more people that come the better."

"Ok I'll text them to see if their down."

"Oh I saw spencer at the gym."

"You did? I didn't know she worked out."

"Yea she does, have you noticed her body? That girl is toned."

"You know more stuff about her than I do."

"You would to if you weren't such a chicken."

"What else do you know?"

"Oh she's very flexible?" She's lying.

"What! How flexible are we taking?"

"Lets just say her legs can bend ways you would have never imagined." That's believable.

"I believe it, she use to be a cheer leader."

"I'm gonna go shower because I'm sweaty."

"K, I think I'll take a nap that run took a lot out of me."

XXX

It was going on 6 so I decided to look  
for something to wear. I decided on a cute belly shirt that I picked up from H&M and this baby blue dress that was long in the back and came a little pass my knees. I decided to throw on my silver sandals to top it off. I wasn't sure about what I was going to do withy hair.

I took my time getting dressed and lounged around waiting until it was time to leave.

XXX

As I drove to the karaoke bar I couldn't help but feel nervous. I decided that I was gonna do a special performance with a song that I wrote a few days ago.

Sky told me that spencer was gonna be there along with people from the basketball team. Lucky enough for my I had my own friends coming. Me and sky arrived there at around 8, Maddy and Aiden where already waiting for us at the entrance

"You didn't tell me that it was a gay friendly karaoke bar."

"Mads I didn't know, but it should be fun."

"I don't have a problem with gay people, my brother is gay." Leave it to Aiden to say something like that.

"Well I know it will be fun, Are you gonna perform that song you have been working on?." Madison asked.

"That's the plan, unless I chicken out."

"Don't be scared, ash you got this." Aiden said.

"Is spencer coming because I so want to meet her." Madison asked.

"Yea she's coming."

"Hey is that her over there getting out of that can with those people." Aiden asked.

"Yea that's her."

"Ash she's hot." Aiden said, then he was hit by Madison.

"You should be only looking at me. Ash she is pretty."

"She is, isn't she." I said as I stared at her. She caught my gaze and gave me a wave and began to make her way over to me. I was in awe if her outfit, I've never seen her dressed like this.  
She had perfectly toned legs, and her abs were sexy. Sky wasn't lying about them.

"Hey what's up." Spencer cooly said.

"Oh-uh nothing just waiting for you guys. Oh and this is Madison and Aiden."

"You must be spencer Madison." Aiden then cut her off.

"Yea Ashley talks about you a lot." Madison managed to elbow Aiden in the side.

"Should we go inside now." I was dying inside I was already blushing from the comment Aiden said.

"Yea lets go, the others should be arriving soon." How did spencer manage to stay so cool.

We went inside and you herd the loud music instantly. Karaoke didn't start until 10. So I had some time to prepare.

XXX

Ashley seemed a little nervous, she blushed at the comment that Aiden made. It was cute knowing that she talked about me a lot. Maybe Aiden would tell me...

"Hey do you come here often."the voice sounded familiar. I decided to turn around. "Shawn what are you doing here." Shawn was a friend I made in psychology class he was tall dark and handsome with these piercing green eyes.

"I had a date tonight, he ended up bringing me here." Did I forget to mention he was quarter back for the football team and extremely gay!

"Who's the lucky guy."

"He's around here somewhere."

"Let me get back to my friends, but I will find you so I could see the hot guy who has you so smitten."

"And shots on me when you find me."  
He's a pretty cool guy.

I returned to my friends to have a few drinks. I decided to throw back a couple of sodas because I didn't really wanna drink. After a while of having fun I decided that I needed a bathroom break.

Lucky enough for me it was empty, I went in did my business and was off to wash my hands. As I was getting ready to leave the bathroom somebody came in.

"Spencer what are you doing here?"  
Wow of all the places to run into a person your avoiding.

"Leaving." I went to walk out and Whitney grabbed me.

"Wait can we talk, just hear me out." Her grip was firm on me.

"No now can you please get your hands off me." Her grip began to tighten. Then somebody else came in

"Whitney baby I couldn't wait any longer, I wanna eat you alive right now." Hold up that's the same girl from that night.

"Carla give me a minute."

"Ok baby don't be too long." The girl was gone.

"Now your gonna hear me out." Whitney said as she gripped both of my arms.

"Get off of me, your hurting me I yelled out." When I said that somebody else entered. I couldn't see because I was pressed up against the wall and whitney was blocking my view.

"Spencer is there a problem?" Ashley asked concerned.

"No we are talking now leave us alone."

"Was I talking to you Whitney? I asked spencer if there was a problem. So is there a problem?" Whitney loosened her grip and approached Ashley.

"You don't know how to mind your business do you short stuff."

"Apparently when it comes to one if my friends I don't."

"What are you gonna do about it?" Whitney said as she pushed Ashley.

"Whitney don't put your hands on me." Ashley said casually.

"It's not like your gonna do anything."

"If that's what you think." Ashley said cooly."spencer lets go." Ashley said calmly. As I walked towards Ashley Whitney grabbed me again."

"No your no going nowhere until you talk to me."

"You don't know how to keep you hands to yourself." Ashley said as she kicked Whitney in the knee and caught her in a headlock." Now if you let spencer go I'll let you go." I've never seen Ashley like this before.

"Your so tough catching me from behind." Whitney spat. I moved out of the way and was now behind Ashley, she let Whitney go willingly. Whitney then turned around and proceeded to throw a punch at Ashley which she dogged with ease. Whitney threw another 2 punches and had no success. After the third punch Ashley threw a jab right to Whitney's nose, blood began to gush out and Whitney quickly covered her nose."

"You broke my fuckin nose." She screamed.

"I didn't break it, but I will if you ever come near spencer ever again. Now clean yourself up." Instead of cleaning her nose Whitney rushed out of the bathroom.

"Ashley you didn't have to." She didn't but I was thankful for what she had done.

"I know, but I didn't like how she grabbed you up. No one deserves to have hands put on them. Plus she proceeded to throw punches at me, I tried to avoid fighting."

"You are truly something else Ashley Davies."

"Is your hand going to be ok?"

"Yea it will be fine, don't worry about it. I'll meet you back out there in a few with the others. I really have to pee." That quick the soft sweet Ashley returned. I never saw her like that before, I knew the girl could fight but that was some ninja shit I saw.

I went out to the others and they wondered what was taking so long. I simply said that the line for the bathroom was long and they believed me. Every one seemed to be getting along well. Aiden and Madison where hilarious, they here pretty cool about being in a gay bar. I think Madison loved the extra attention and drinks she got, Aiden did to. That boy is good looking.

As the time passed I noticed Ashley didn't return. I figured she was with some one she knew. Seconds later the light got dim and the club manager went up on the stage to announce that karaoke was going to begin. But not before the performance of a special guest. When he said Ashley's name I was shocked.

"How is everyone doing tonite." She said as everyone cheered."ok I'm here to sing a new song I wrote, it's also one of my singles from my up and coming independent album. I hope you guys enjoy."

The music began and Ashley got ready to sing.

Lyrics

I don't wanna go there  
We should never go there (damn)  
Why you wanna go there?  
I guess I gotta go there

You're hearing rumours about me  
And you can't stomach the thought  
Of someone touching my body  
When you're so close to my heart  
I won't deny what they saying  
Because most of it is true  
But it was all before I fell for you

I watched in awe as she belted out the lyrics in a soft tone. There was emotion in every lyric.

[Hook:]  
So please babe  
So please don't judge me  
And I won't judge you  
Cause it could get ugly  
Before it gets beautiful  
Please don't judge me  
And I won't judge you  
And if you love me  
Then let it be beautiful  
Let it be beautifu-u-ul, let it be beautiful

She sat on the stool and let the music take control of her. She seemed so relaxed as she sung. I think that music was her release. She poured whatever she felt into this song. She began to sang the bridge of the song showing us the true power of her voice.

Saying some things we'll regret  
Can we just slow it down and press reset (damn).  
You're beautiful

[Hook:]  
So, baby  
So please don't judge me  
And I won't judge you  
Cause it could get ugly  
Before it gets beautiful  
Please don't judge me  
And I won't judge you  
And if you love me  
Then let it be beautiful

Ashley then made eye contact with me and from then on I was locked in. It was as if she was singing to me.

[Bridge:]  
Just let the past  
Just be the past  
And focus on things  
That are gonna make us laugh  
Take me as I am, not who I was  
I promise I'll be, the one that you can trust

[Hook:]  
So please  
So please don't judge me (don't judge me)  
And I won't judge you (I won't)  
Cause it could get ugly  
Before it gets beautiful (before it gets beautiful)  
Please don't judge me (so please don't)  
And I won't judge you  
And if you love me  
Then let it be beautiful  
Let it be beautiful [x4]  
Let it be beautiful ay  
Let it be beautiful yeah, yeah, yeah.

I was hanging on to every word she said, I guess she didn't want me to judge her off of things that happened in the past. Which makes sense, who are we to really judge someone based on their past. We all have one.

"Thank you guys for listening. You could get that song off of iTunes this coming up Tuesday." Ashley was very modest towards the crowd. She walked off the stage and made her way towards us. Sky was the first one I great her.

"Ash that was great."

"Thanks sky, I had a lot of inspiration."

"I bet you did. Hey can I get a round of shots for all of my friends."

XXX

"Dude that was good. The chicks in here are going crazy for you." Aiden said excitedly.

"I think the loved it too." Madison piped in." You where singing to here weren't you ?."

"Yea I was, and I think she noticed it."

"Well go talk to her then. She's by herself right now." Madison pushed me towards her.

"Man up you got this." Aiden said as he gave me a pat on the ass. All I could do is laugh at him. He meant no harm.

I took a deep breath and made my way over to spencer. She gave me a warm smile as I approached her.

"So what did you uh think of my song?" I ask nervously

"I liked it. It was very good, I had no idea that you planned on performing."

"It was a last minute thing."

"Ashley I think you where trying to tell me something." Ooh shit

"Well I was- I mean am. What I am saying is that you can trust me. I know I've did things in the past but that wasn't me. The person that you saw before was the person that was holding onto the hurt from the past. The Ashley that you see right now is the Ashley that is not afraid of possibly falling in love." At this moment I wanted to kiss spencer but I couldn't. I had to earn that from her.

"I'm starting to like this Ashley, I just hope she doesn't disappear on me again."

"Trust me this Ashley isn't going nowhere."

"We'll see about that. Lets go finish having fun."

Could this really be going somewhere with spencer. Hopefully it does, I'm willing to wait for however long I have to.

Hope you guys enjoy. Songs used in this chapter: Chris brown- don't judge me


	14. Late night studio sessions

Chapt 14

It was a Tuesday evening and Ashley decided to come over and watch how I met your mother. She also came over because Sky and Devin wanted alone time. They basically wanted to get their freak on, or do whatever it is that they do.

"Ash can I ask a question?" I wanted to know more about Liz

"You just did." She replied sarcastically.

"I wanted to know more about Liz." She began to look directly at me.

"What is it that you wanna know." She said casually .

"What is she like, how does she look. You know the basic stuff."

"She was older than me for starters, almost a year in a half to be exact. She was a brunette with these light brown eyes, she was not touch taller than me."

"She sounds ok looking."

"She had this charming attitude, the girls would flock to her. She was very laid back down to earth type of girl."

"Ooh."

"Yea that's pretty much it, I haven't seen her in almost 3 years so she could have changed."

"I'm sorry if I mad you uncomfortable or anything like that."

"Nah it's cool, I put all that behind me. I'm only thinking about what's in front of me." Is she talking about me.

"That's good, keep it like that. What's in front of you maybe just what you need."

"That could be so, but only time will tell. Hey I wrote this song the other day, and I wanna record it. Would you like to come to the studio with me?"

"You really want me to come with?"

"Yea I'll you could play producer, I'll show you the buttons to press and everything. You just let me know if I sound like crap."

"Sure I think I could do that."

"Lets go." With that being said we put on our shoes an left.

Ashley drove us to this fairly large building not too far off campus.

XXX

"So this is my Goto place if campus."

"Wow a huge loft?"

"Yea just incase I get bored of the dorm life or want privacy. One room has a mini recording studio."

"Why don't you live here instead?" Spencer questioned.

"I wanted to be somewhat normal. You know blend in with the other college kids."

"Oh I see."

"It's just the normal apartment 3 bed rooms 2 bathrooms nothing special. It's only a little after 8 so we should be done at a quarter to 10."

"Lead the way miss Davies."

I lead spencer to the last bed room in the hallway. Cut on the lights and it revealed a recording booth with all the hi- tech but simple to use equipment.

"So what do I have to press." An eager spencer asked.

"That red button is to start the recording. I'll give you the thumbs up when I'm ready. These switches are for the volume they have the names on them. You'll be listening to me as I sing. So you could boost my vocals or lower the base on the song whenever you feel it would be best."

"I think I pretty much got everything you explained."

"Ok so I'll go in the booth and get ready and give you the..." She cut me off before I could finish my sentence.

"I know ash. Thumbs up. Don't worry I got this."

I entered the booth and began to set the mic up. It didn't take long, when I looked up spencer already had her headphones on. I gave her the thumbs up and she pressed the button. The music began to flow through my ears.

XXX

Lyrics

If you be that cash  
I'll be the rubber band  
If you where a match  
I would be the fuse (boom)

Painter baby  
You could be the muse  
Ima reporter  
You could be the news (report that)

I listened to Ashley as she sung. Unlike her last song she sung this one was different. She sung it in a sexy sultry voice.

I could be the black board  
You could be the chalk  
And I could be the one

I was amazed at her talent, her songs where very catchy. I listened to the hook and learned it instantly. Ashley looked sexy as she sung, she was in her element. The way she sung into the mike and how she moved with the music as she sung, you could tell that she was in her own world.

You could bet that  
Never got to sweat that [x4]

You could be the lover  
I'll be the fighter babe  
If I'm the blunt  
You could be the lighter babe(fire it up )

Writer baby  
You could be the quote  
If I'm the lyric baby  
You could be the note (record that)

Saint, I'm a sinner  
Prize, I'm a winner  
And it's you  
What can I do to deserve that

Paper baby  
I'll be the pen  
Say that I'm the one  
Cause you are a ten  
Real and not pretend!

I didn't realize when the song was over. The whole time she sung my eyes were glued on her. I didn't even know that she was now right beside me.

"So you wanna play it back?" She asked me

"Yea lets. I loved the song it's really catchy."

"That's what I was going for when I wrote it."

"What button do I press?"

"Oh the purple button, that's the play back button." I pressed the button and the music flowed through the speakers.

Ashley listened intently to herself record. I listened in amazement, she was very talented. We listened in complete silence for I've 3 minutes.

"I love it ash, you had the whole sexy thing going for you."

"I didn't try it just came out like that. I don't know what came over me. Do you really like it?"

"Ash I wouldn't lie to you. It's a good song. Why are you even in school again."

"My father thinks it would be good in the future for me. If I can go right into being a musician I would. But for now I'll do a small album to show the world who Ashley Davies is."

"That's cool that your getting a degree."

"Yea it's pretty kick ass, plus I like school."

"I know you did not just say you like school."

"I did, so what. I'm an undercover nerd."

"Your telling the truth on that one." She gave me a soft elbow.

"Oh hush, it's nothing wrong with it."

"In your case it's not, your hot." Wait did I just say that.

"You think I'm hot carlin?" What do I say now?

"Um yes I do think you are a little hot."

"Now I'm a little hot?"

"Yea, I've seen better."

"Is that so? You must need glasses."

"Ash I'm sure if I had bifocals you still would be a little hot.

"I'm not listening to your rubbish." Ashley said with a laugh." Since we are done you wanna get a pizza an head back. I'm pretty sure that they are still getting their freak on."

"Yea I'm starving."

XXX

The next morning I woke up to Devin shaking me.

"What happen?"

"Why didn't you tell me what happened between you and Whitney?"

"What? It was really nothing to say." Now I was wide awake.

"She said you had Ashley beat her up and all she wanted to do was talk to you."

"Really, is that what she said. Did she tell you how I caught her with some girls head between her legs. Or how she grabbed me up in the bathroom and wouldn't let me go. Ashley was there to help. Whitney attacked Ashley and Ashley hit her in the nose."

"Spencer! Why didn't you tell me this before, I would have kicked her ass."

"Dev it wasn't a big deal. We were never a couple."

"I know but still, and now Whitney has 2 black eyes from that hit to the nose." Devin said with a laugh.

"That serves her right."

"She lucky it's not broken. Her nose is pretty bruised though."

"She'll live, she should have left but no she had to be a tough guy."

"I guess you never really see a persons true colors."

"Whitney comes off as a nice person at first but she's a slime ball. You have to watch her, she'll say one thing and do another."

"I should have put 2 and 2 together. Stacey said something like that about her a while back. But you know I wouldn't judge someone based off what another person says."

"At least that ass got what she deserved. After seeing Ashley I'm action I think I'll ask her to teach me some moves."

"You just want Ashley all up on you. And spence don't like its obvious that you like that girl."

"Oh shut up, it's not that obvious." Devin gave me the yea right look." Ok maybe it is, but I keep holding back. I feel like a lame. Also that whole thing with her sleeping with those girls."

"Make her prove she's trust worthy, and be your self around her sheesh. Let loose, let S.C come out and play."  
Back home they called me S.C for short, at home I was the life of the party. Right about now I don't know what's going on with me. Maybe it's the change of scenery.

XXX

I went to class but I couldn't seem to focus. I had this song on my head and I had to get it out. I spent the whole class writing it barley paying attention. When I was done with school for the day, I decided to ask sky to come with me to the loft to help me record the song. I already had the perfect beat, I just needed sky's input. She loved producing and she always had good ideas when it came to bettering my songs.

"Ash that was good. This song can be a hit."

"You sure, I really wanna perform it. I booked a gig at greys. I think I wanna perform this song. I wanna have spencer sit on stage while I sing to her."

"Your really growing balls here ash. This must be serious."

"It is I'm slowly but surly trying to earn Spencer's trust."

"And being her friend, that's the number one thing."

"I feel myself opening up to her more and more everyday."

"Finally someone came along for you. You can finally let those walls down and love again."

"I want to love again, I want spencer to be the one. I feel that she is the one for me. But what if I'm not the one for her?"

"That's the point ash, you never know if you don't try."

"I know, but it's scary."

"Ash falling in love is scary period. But when you fall in love completely that fear will be gone."

"I hope so."

Me and sky worked in the studio for a few more hours. It was like our bonding time, she told me everything that's been going on between her and Devin. I'm happy for her, I just hope that I can find that happiness that she has.

The song used in this chapter is by Miguel it's called sure thing


	15. Early stages of splashley

Chapt 15

So here you have it. The splashley that my lovely followers have been wanting. Hope you enjoy.

It was the beginning of October and school was in full swing. I was swamped with homework, not only that I've been rehearsing for my gig at Grey's. I wasn't nervous but I wanted it to be perfect.

I also took the time to tie up my loose ends if you know what I mean. I told the two girls I slept with that what happened between us could no longer happen again. I couldn't think about entering a relationship with anyone with all that baggage. I would want the person to be able to trust me. Hopefully that person will be spencer.

Anyways tonight is the show and I really want spencer to come, I haven't seen her because we've both been busy. But I always take the time out of my day to talk to her whenever I can.

As of right now I'm on my way to pick her up from the gym, it's kind of become a routine for us. Every Friday she's at the gym working out and after my run I come and get her and we grab a lunch together. As I enter the gym I spot spencer getting off of the elliptical, when she notices me she immediately give me a soft smile. I always melt on the inside when she gives me that smile.

"So what's for lunch today." Spencer asked.

"How about a grilled chicken salad?" That was one of Spencer's favorites

"You know me so well." Yea I sure do.

"I got this place we could go to, they make the best grilled chicken."

"Lead the way ms. Davies."

XXX

We ended up at a restaurant about 20 minutes off campus. It was a small place not up far from the beach. We went in and I ordered out food. As we waited for the waiter to come with our drinks we talked.

" tonight I'm playing at Grey's, would you like to come ?" I hoped she said yes.

"Of course I would."

"Great, be there at 8. I go on at 8:30"

To say I was happy was in understatement. Tonight will be the night that I tell spencer everything.

XXX

It was exactly 8 when I entered Grays. Devin, Sky and I where all in the VIP section of the club along with Aiden and Madison. We where all anxious about Ashley's performance.

15 minutes later Ashley entered the VIP. She had on something simple, black nudie jeans that hugged her ass red toro 4s and a vintage channel silk shirt. Whatever she wore she looked good in.

After she talked to everyone she made her way towards me last.

"You made it."

"Ash I wouldn't miss your performance. What song will you be singing?."

"That's a surprise, you wanna see me up close."

"I always see you up close ash."

"Don't play with me spencer." She said as she bumped me with her shoulder.

"Yes I would love to see you up close."

"So come on." She said as she held out her hand. I willing grabbed it and she lead me to the back stage area.

Back stage Ashley prepared her guitar. She strummed it every now in then after she adjusted the string. After 5 minutes of messing with it she declared it was perfect.

"Are you ready." I asked.

"I would like to hope that I am, I spent weeks preparing."

"Ash you'll do fine, I know you will. Your an amazing singer." I said as I placed my hand on hers.

"How do you know that."

"Because I've seen an herd you sing. You have an amazing talent."

"You really thing so."

"Yes I do. I also think that your this amazing person, that I can't help but fall for. And I can't keep holdings feelings for you in anymore, Ash I'm falling for you." After I said that I was looking into her eyes searching for an answer.

"Spencer I-." Before she could say anything she was called on the stage. She grabbed her guitar and went on. I wonder what she was gonna say.

XXX

I went on and the spotlight was on me.

"How's everybody doing tonight." The crowd answered in cheers."so tonight I had this whole routine set up but I've decided to change my song choice. Thanks to a certain someone, I would also like that person to come out here. So spencer can you?"

XXX

I was in utter shock when she called me on stage. I went on and saw all eyes on me.

"So everyone this is the beautiful spencer." You could hear the catcalls instantly." Spencer can to sit right here for me." I sat in the stool. My emotions were all over the place.

"Now tonight I will be sing my song it's called Up to you. I hope you guys enjoy it."

Seconds later the music came on in the background. She had signaled the D.J to play an instrumental. I'm guessing that she was prepared for the change." It looks like I won't be needing this." Ashley said as she put her guitar down. The crowd began to laugh.

As the music played she grabbed the mic and looked at me and began to sing.

What the hell babe  
Damn I ain't never felt this way  
Somebody somebody tell meeee  
I don't have a clue  
What to do when it comes to you

Babyyy your so beautiful  
When I see you with your girls  
You throw me off  
it's so unusual  
For me to be waiting

And I don't wanna blow this girlll  
But you should know this girl

She was singing to me, telling me how she felt in the song. I was shocked.

I'm not gonna mess this up  
Cuz I then f'd up in love beforeee  
I'm gonna be the one to take the backseat

We can take are time  
And you could run this  
Stay in go out  
Anything you want girl we could do

Girl are we going down  
I don't know ohhhh  
From hear now  
Baby ima leave that up to you.

She looked me in my eyes as she sung the chorus. At that point I knew she meant everything she said. As she sung I think I fell for her even more.

They it feels I can't explainn  
I don't wanna lose it  
So ima stay out my way

Baby your so incredibleee  
Every time I see you, girl you throw me off  
It's some kind of speciallll  
So ima keep waiting

But I don't wanna blow it girl  
But you should know this girl

She began to belt out the chorus, this time singing towards the crowd. I watched her in awe. I can't believe she did this all for me. After she sung the chorus she came towards me and grabbed my hand and guided me off the seat.

I'm not tryina be a heart breaker like I was before (that was the old me)  
And I made so many tears that I don't wanna make nooooo more

So give me your list  
Lets start taking checking things off  
Ready to Goto work  
Baby you can be boss

She put everything in her in the last lyrics of the song. It brought tears to my eyes. I now knew that she felt the same about me.

The song ended and the crowd went crazy. They began chanting kiss her kiss her kiss her.

Ashley pulled me close looked me in my eyes and moved in slowly. I on the other hand decided to place my hands on each sides of her face and pull her in the rest of the way.

When our lips met it felt like electricity went through me. Her lips were soft she kissed me lightly. Her lips fit mine perfectly. While we kissed slowly she pulled me close with her free hand.

Realizing that we were on stage I pulled away and gave her a smile.

"Well that's all folks. I hope I didn't disappointed you all ." The crowd began to go wild. They loved the performance. Ashley pulled me backstage.

XXXX

"Why didn't you tell me how you felt."I knew she was gonna ask this.

"Spencer I didn't know how to, I was afraid."

"You shouldn't have been, especially since I felt the same."

"Spencer I wanna be the one to make you happy, I wanna be that someone that you fall in love with. Spencer I wanna be yours and I want you to be mine. Spencer what I'm trying to say is that I wanna be your everything."

"Ashley I want you to be my everything. And I want to be yours, I want you to finally let me in. I don't want you to be afraid of your feelings for me. I want you to tell me how you feel."

"I know that spence. I willing to do whatever it takes to make this work." After I said that I pulled her into another kiss, I already missed the feeling of her lips on mine.

As we kissed it felt like we where the only 2 in the world. Nothing else mattered but spencer and I at this point. I was going to do everything in my power to make it work.

"Finally you to bitches got together."me and spencer broke apart.

"Madison leave it to you to kill the moment.

"Awe they look so cute together." Devin said

"Their both hot. Ain't nothing about them cute." Aiden said.

"I'm happy your finally grew a pair." Sky said.

"Will all of you shut it. I wanna ask spencer something." I turned to spencer and grappled her hands." Will you be my girlfriend?"

"I would say yes but you have to take me on a date. 3 to be exact."

"I'll do whatever it takes." I mean that.


	16. First Time in a Long Time

Chapt 16

This has to be one of my longest chapters I've written. Expect them to be kind of long because I will be posting at least once a week due to my 2 jobs and school and not to mention a girlfriend. So I hope you enjoy.

It's been a couple of days since that night at the club. I couldn't be any more happy. I'm glad that Ashley finally told me how she feels, I'm glad that we finally admitted it to each other.

Currently I'm waiting for her to take me out on our third an final date. That Ashley is a slick one I tell you, she decided to do all the dates back to back. The first date was a romantic candle lit dinner, the second one we went to late night mine golf. And of course I beat Ashley, but in the back of my mind I think she let me win.

So as of now I'm done with my outfit, Ashley told me plain and simple so I decided to put on a pair or true religions and a ACDC band and my black tons. As I threw my hair up in a messy bun there was a knock at my door. I knew it was Ashley so I rushed to the door.

"Are you ready my lady." Ashley said as she held a single pink rose.

"Yes I am, where are you taking me?"

"That's for me to know an for you I find out when we get there."

"Ugg fine."

We walked out into the parking lot towards her car. She opened my door for me and proceeded to her side.

"So your really gonna make me wait? "

"Spencer it's a surprise."

"I don't like surprises, they make me anxious."

"Well to bad."

"Are we almost there?"

"I don't know spence."

"How could you not know."

"Maybe because I don't wanna tell you."

"You don't make any sense."

"Hush it woman." I looked out of the window as Ashley drove. I began to notice familiar places.

"Hey I know where we're going."Ashley didn't answer me. We pulled up to the building Parking lot and she parked in a spot. We got out of the car and she came over to my side.

"Here let me put this on." She said as she tied a black scarf over my eyes.

"You better not let me fall."

"Baby don't worry I won't let anything happen to you." Did she just call me baby? I like the sound of it.

"I swear I will hurt you if I do."

"Spencer your as harmless as a fly."

"Then I won't give you any kisses."

"Spencer your cant resist me." That is true I can't keep my lips off hers.

"Ok where almost there." I herd Ashley fidgeting with her keys until she finally found the right one. I herd her unlock the door and she guided me in, after I was in she closed and locked the door.

"Now you can take the scarf off." I pulled the scarf off as quick as I can. Nothing in the world could prepare me for what I saw.

"Do you like it." Ashley asked timidly.

"I love it." I said a I grabbed Ashley in a tight hug. She had the living room lot with candles and on the table that sat in the center of the loving room was 2 plates with lasagna. Which was my favorite by the way. There was these huge comfy pillows on the floor that we could sit on. Ashley took my hand and ushers me over to the table.

"Not only did I cook for you, I got your favorite movie."

"Tell me you did not get a walk to remember?."

"Oh yes I did. And I got your favorite drink."

"You know you amazing."

"I'll do anything to make you happy spencer."

"Ashley you are so sweet, I don't know what to say."

"You could say yes to being my girlfriend."

"Yes yes yes a thousand times yes I will." At that point I made my way towards Ashley and hopped on her with both of us landing on the couch. While I was on top of her I gave her a passionate kiss. We began kissing and grabbing at each other, I loved the way Ashley kissed me. She knew how to bite my lip in the most gentlest way. I loved every moment of her lips on mine. We had to be kissing for about 5 minutes, we both broke Apart taking deep breaths for air."

"Do you wanna eat because I don't want the food getting cold." Later I have to ask her how she set this all up.

XXX

After eating and watching the movie me and spencer just sat and enjoyed each others company.

"How did you pull this all off." She asked.

"I set up all the candles and prepared the food. Aiden and Madison went searching for the movie, while sky and Devin lit the candle and made the plates for the food. They let me know when it was ok to bring you here and now here we are."

"I can't believe Devin kept this from me."

"If she didn't then it wouldn't be a surprise."

"How did you like the food."

"It was great, best lasagna I've ever had."

"Don't be saying it because I made it."

"Trust me I wouldn't lie to you about food."

After that we talked and cuddled until we both fell to sleep. We were finally a couple and I couldn't be any happier.

XXX

It's been 2 whole months since we've been together, and I couldn't be any happier. Spencer makes me the happiest person in the world, with her everything comes natural. I let my walls down and let her in, and that has been the best decision that I've ever made."

In 2 months nothing really happened. We both went home for thanks giving and missed her like crazy. I know I sound clingy but hey she's an amazing girl. She missed me as well and left home 2 days early because she couldn't see me physically. As met my father and he loves her, Kyla loves her as well. She was shocked when she saw my house and found out I lived next door to the kardashians. It was now finals week and we weren't seeing much of each other. I plan on asking spencer if she wants to stay with me for Christmas and then fly to new your for New Years. Any ways there goes my girl now.

"How do you think you did on the test." I asked.

"I think I did pretty good. You had me studying pretty hard when you weren't trying to ravage me."

"I can't help it. You sexy."

"So what did you wanna talk I me about."

"Oh yea. Well you know how much your parents love my dads music right. Well I wanted to know if you would let me fly them and your brother out here for Christmas."

"Really are your serious?"

"Yea I think it would be great."

"Ok I'll call them tonite to let them know."

"I hope they say yes."

"Ash they love you, they wouldn't say no to you."

We walked to Spencer's dorm hand and hand. Good thing her class wasn't to far from her dorm.

XXX

"Ashley I've been thinking lately, and I think I wanna come out to my parents."

"Are you sure that's what you want to."

"Yea, if they decide to come I don't wanna have to hide how I feel about you. I don't hide it any other time so why should I do it for them."

"If you want me to be there when you tell them I'll be there."

"Of course I want you there." Just then my phone starts ringing." It's my mom." I quickly answered.

"Hey mom how are you. I was wondering if you and dad would like to meet Ashley's father for Christmas." My mom began to yell in my air."

"Ash I think my mom just had a heart attack." Ashley began to laugh.

"Ok mom ok, I'll talk to you later. Bye."

"So I take that as a yes."

"Yea, she said something about going shopping for a new outfit."

"Your mom is something else."

"So should we start this study session for our English lit class.

"Yes let the boring studying began.

XXX

About an hour into studying I started to lose focus. I had my girlfriend sitting next to me in the shortest of shorts and a tank top. I wasn't thinking about sex thought because I will wait for whenever Spencer's ready. But for now I just wanna feel her body up against mine.

"What are you looking at." Spencer said knocking me out of my thoughts"

"I'm looking at how beautiful you are."

"Baby I have my glasses on, where is the beauty in that."

"Right you do, you have that whole sexy nerd thing going on."

"Oh I do, so what does it look like when I let my hair down." She said as she took her scrungy out and let her bling cascade over her shoulders.

"An even sexier nerd."

"Is that soo, how about when I do this." Spencer said as she kissed me lightly.

"Spencer don't start, let's continue studying."

"What if I don't wanna."

"Then fuck studying." When she said that I threw the books off the bed and got on top of her. She spread her legs so I could get in a comfortable position. She pulled me in closer to her until there was no space in between us.

We broke apart briefly so she could pull my shirt off. I then continued to kiss down her neck as I slowly slid m hand up her shirt. I moved her bra up exposing her nipple. I rubbed it as light as I could and it became hard.

"Ashley your teasing me. Spencer moaned." In one swift motion she shifted and now she was on top of me. This was a first for us, I was always dominant one. It's been a while since I let someone take control. The last person was Liz, but spencer is not Liz and I'm not gonna stop myself from enjoying her touch

Spencer kissed my neck softly, I let out a light moan letting her know she kissed the right spot. She began to lick and suck the spot at the same time she snuck her hand up to my breast. I tensed up when she did that and she stopped her hand. When I relaxed I whispered in her ear. Telling her not to stop. Her hands where soft and she touched me gently.

I knew there was a puddle in my pants, Spencer's the first girl in a long time to get me this hot. The way she touches and handles me you would have thought she's done this a million times before. Sure we've always kissed and fondled each other but it was always me doing he we would get like this, I would stroke her clit until she came. That's as far as I would take it with her. When ever she is ready for the other stuff sexually we'll do it but for now I'll settle for whatever she gives me.

As she rubbed my nipple she took her free hand and slip it down to my crotch. She felt that it was hot and broke the kiss. "You can stop me if you feel uncomfortable, I know how you feel about being touched."

"Baby it's ok." I said as I looked into her eyes." I want you to" I unbuttoned my pants and let spencer slide them off. She kissed me again but this kiss had more passion. I spread my legs more letting her get closer. She slowly worked her hand down to my center. She caressed my clit through my wet laced panties. I moaned at her touch. She then slid them to the side and rubbed her finger up my wetness. I moaned when I felt her finger make contact with my clit.

I had forgotten how it felt to be touch that way. It felt so good, she stroked my clit slowly at first, as moaned she increased more pressure but kept her pace.

"Oh spencer, that feels soo good." I can't believe I moaned that out loud. She began to pick up pace. This time she began doing circles, I began to grind trying to keep up with her finger movements. As I moved I knew that I was reaching my peak. Spencer mush have knew to I began to shake As she increased her speed. "Baby I'm cumming." I yelled. "Don't stop." She began moving faster, my body began to shake as I reached my orgasm. Spencer slowed down and eventually stopped. She looked me in my eyes and kissed me one final time.


	17. The Night before Christmas break

Happy Monday I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 17

After that night me and Ashley only became closer. She had finally let down her walls completely and let me touch her in the most intimate way possible. No one since Liz has ever touched her like that. I couldn't help but want to explore more with sex, I was starting to crave more but I know that we wanted our first time to be perfect and unforgettable.

Since we're going on Christmas break I was thinking about doing it then. I know it sounds lame, but this is a special time of the year. I'm sure Ashley wouldn't mind having me as her Christmas gift.

"Hey what cha doin?"

"Oh hey, um nothing just thinking about what I wanna get you for Christmas."

"Spence it's ok you don't have to get me anything. I've always had whatever I wanted and needed."

"Ash that's not possible."

"It is for me. Plus I already have what I want."

"And that is?"

"You spending Christmas with me." I gave her a kiss on the nose.

"Baby that's so sweet but I have to get you something."

"Good luck trying."

"Trust me when I say I'll find the perfect Christmas gift for you."

"Yea yea yea. Tomorrows the last day of classes, are you up to partying tonight."

"Hell yea I am, I haven't gotten drunk or smoked all semester. I think we should reward are selfs for doing good this semester."

"Good because Aidens throwing a party at his frat house, all are invited."

"Good now you will get to see S.C in action. I can't wait to kick your ass in beer pong."

"Oh please the only way you'll win is if I let you baby."

"Wanna make a bet on that."spencer really thinks she can beat me huh?

"Lets do it then. What are we betting?"

"It's what ever the winner chooses."

"Hmmm Ashley you don't know what you've just got your self into."

XXX

At around 9 Ashley and Skye met up with me and Devin. I threw on a form fitting belly shirt and a pair of nudie jeans that showed off my firm ass. I decided to put on my red toro 4s to top it off. Ashley decided to wear the same sneaker along with an over size vintage Chicago bulls jersey with a tank top underneath and a pair of black chino pants that scrunched up at the ankle, she also threw on a matching snap back that contained her messy curls.

"So are you all ready to party."

"Yea lets do this." Tonight I was gonna let loose and have some fun.

We entered the frat house and the smell of weed intoxicated the air. You could get high off of contact alone. We made are way to the back yard where Aiden and some of his friends where. Somewhere in the mix I lost Ashley to Madison but I was cool, I new a couple of the guys from the team.

"Hey spence you left the wife home." Matt joked, he was a cool guy. I turned him down a month back he thought I was lying about having a girl friend until he saw Ashley come up and kiss me.

"She's around here somewhere."

"Damn I guess I can't flirt huh? She might kick my ass."

"Might is an understatement." I said between laughs.

"So what's up you down for some beer pong, me and Aiden against you and Devin. I herd you were good at it."

"I'm ok I wouldn't brag about it though."

"So lets do it."

"Ok." I said nonchalantly." Dev we got some competition." Dev knew what was up when I said that, she came right over."

"Who's the competition?" She asked with a cocky smirk.

"Matti and Aid."

"Ok let's do it." The game was on, we set the cups up and filled them with beer. We got on are opposite sides and began the game.

"Ladies first Aiden said."

"You sure, you might not ever get a chance to go."

"Talk is cheep spencey."

"Ok I tried to tell you so" I took the ball and threw it to the first cup in the middle. It went it with no effort at all.

"That was a lucky shot." Said as he took the cup and drunk the beer. This time I switched the hands and threw the ball in with my left. That went in as well.

"Still think its luck?" I asked.

"Yup it still is. Bet you can't make 2 in a row."

"I bet I can throw one from behind my back and use my opposite to throw the other at the same time."

"Thats impossible Matt yelled out."

"Really? Watch this." I said as I grabbed both balls. I took the one in my right hand and threw it behind my back while I shot the other one from my left. You should have seen the looks on their faces when it went in. "You still think its luck?"

We went back and forth as a crowd began to gather around us. There was only one cup left on Aidens and Matt's side of the table. Me and Dev had a good 6. As I took the last ball in my hand everyone began to chant my name. I too the ball turned to my side and looked away from the last table. I released the ball and opened my eyes when I herd everyone cheering.

The whole boys team high fived me. Aiden an Mattie came over to congratulate me and Dev.

"You could be my partner any time carlin." Matt said.

XXX

After Witnessing spencer kick ass in beer pong, I knew right then and there I was no match. This girl could play. She came over to me and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"You still wanna play me." She said in a low husky voice.

"Uh no, you win hands down."

"Good it looks like I won the bet."

"It looks like you have. Feel free to use that bet at any given time."

"Oh trust me baby I will."

"So how about a dance?" I asked.

"Baby you don't have to ask." Spencer said as she grabbed my hand and lead me to the floor where the party was beginning to pick up.

As we walked in to the section that everyone was dancing on the music was blaring. R. Kelly number one sex was playing

Me and spencer began to sway in sync to the music. As the song went on spencer turned her back towards me and began to grind in me to the beat of the music. They way she moved was sexy.

Lyrics

You are now rocking with the best  
I'll make you forget about your ex  
Having sex with you  
Is like making a hit  
Girl we got egos they can't tell us that we ain't the shit."

As the song we went to the chorus she turned around to face me and that's when I place my knee in-between her legs and we began to grind close together.

When I couldn't take nomore I pull spencer to the closest wall and pressed her up against it. In that moment she pulled me into a heated kiss. Spencer ended up switching positions and had me up against the wall. I then realized the song that was playing

Lyrics

You don't know what you in for  
Bout ta get inside ya mental  
Bend ya body like its limbo  
Ima make you fell like a nympho  
Tonight.

She danced on me nice and slow, was she getting me horny on purpose? I don't know but she sure as hell knew how to dance

Lyrics

And can I visit all those spots you like  
Ya neck ya back ya sexy booty lips and thighs

I don't wanna be a minute man  
Baby your just like a storm  
Raining on me  
When your soak and wet.

When he said those lyrics she turned around to face me and began to kiss and suck on my neck. I let out a soft moan. What was this girl doing to me.  
Seconds later the D.J switched to a rap song, and she stopped and looked at me."

"Baby you looked flushed. You ok." She knew what he was doing.

"Yea I'll be fine, I need a drink."

"Me too, lets go get one."

We went to the kitchen where another game was about to begin."

"Hey you guy wanna play?" A tipsy sky asked

"Sure how do you play."

"You know Kendrick Lamar's song drink?."

"Yea. Well every time he says drink you have to take a shot if Patron."

"I'm in." Spencer said.

"What the hell, I'll play for the fun of it."

The guys poured the last of the shots in the little glasses. It had to be at least 70 shots on the table and there was 10 of us.

"Ok so the last one standing wins 500 easy." Toby said. Hmm this should be fun. A crowd gathered in the kitchen area around the island. The d.j played the song.

The first few times he said it we all down the shots easy. When it came to the next set people barely made it to the 6th shot. It was 3 of us left. Spencer me and Shawn from the football team.

As the song came to the last time he said drink Shawn threw up into the garbage and he was done for. The drinks where starting to take a toll on me. When it came down to the last one I couldn't down it, Ieft my glass down. Spencer on the other hand down it easily. They began to cheer and to Toby handed her the 500 cash.

At that point the liquor took a toll on both me and spencer. Toby gave us some cold bottles water to drink. Good thing me and spencer both ate a good meal, we would have barfed all over the place.

XXX

Some how me and Ashley managed to stumble out to a chair swing that was all the way in the back yard away from the party.

"You are full of surprises I see."

"That's what happens when s.c comes out to play."

"I wanna see what more can s.c do."

"How about we blow this pop stand then we can Goto my dorm since its closer."

Ashley and I made it to my dorm and some how managed to strip down to our bra and panties. What happened after that is something I probably won't be able to remember.


End file.
